


Fantastic Beasts and How to Save Them

by lunar_obscurus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Tina Goldstein, Slow Burn, rating may go up again, very soft (TM) relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_obscurus/pseuds/lunar_obscurus
Summary: After all is said and done, there is an obscurial to be found. Newt finds Credence and brings him back to the Goldstein sisters, where he starts his long journey toward recovery. Newt wants to right every wrong done to Credence, and takes him on the trip of a lifetime to start his training as a fully-fledged wizard. There will be dragons, duels, dark wizards, and prophecies that will be fulfilled one way or another. Follow along as this magizoologist and his apprentice go on an adventure and end up finding what they were looking for all along: each other.





	1. A Magical Suitcase...

Newt is bogged down by the rain but he is no less determined to find that little wisp of obcscurus. He saw it, he _felt_ it, he knows he did. Tina and Queenie had looked worried but he insisted that he needed some time for himself. His case is a steady weight in his hand, somehow feeling lighter even though he knows it’s impossible to feel the absence of Frank this way. He looks up toward the dark sky and smiles sadly.

The rain that took away Frank and Jacob both pelts his face. Hopefully it’s doing its job obliviating all these poor muggles now, though. This wasn’t the first time Newt had looked upon this rain, but at least then Frank had returned to him afterward. He was his companion for so long Newt hardly wants to return to the case to look upon his empty enclosure. His heart gives a longing pang and he wipes the rain droplets from his face, looking towards the alleyways again.

Where could Credence be? As he’d told Graves, no, Grindelwald, that the obscurus cannot survive without its host; therefore, the host had to be somewhere. Night was fast approaching, and Newt was beleaguered with the events of the day. He had to find Credence quickly. No more than an hour had gone by since they’d let Jacob walk into the rain. Newt picked up the pace, quickening his steps down the cobbled pavement.

He must have looked an odd sight, ducking into alleyways left and right, but he was already used to it by now. It was like hunting down an injured kneazle that didn’t want to be found, Newt reasoned. Perhaps Newt should have put a gold locket onto Credence. Then he could have sent the Niffler after him, the pilfering pest.  
Newt huffs a sigh that sounds more like a growl of frustration to Pickett at least, who pokes out of Newt’s pocket to check the status of the proceedings. Newt purses his lips and shakes his head no. Pickett reaches up, until almost standing height, to pat Newt on the chin.

“That’s right, chin up. Pickett, you always know what to say. We’ll find our friend soon.”

Newt walks a bit further, a bit faster, even uses his wand in the alleyways once or twice for a quick lumos spell when he thought he saw something move. It wasn’t looking good. Newt felt something heavy tug at his heart, and blast this rain, would it ever stop? He is practically stomping when he trips and falls face first into a puddle, a stone scraping against his cheek. His case goes flying forward and the clasps rattle loosely.

He really must get that fixed.

Newt groans, cursing New York City as he gets up, not before vaguely wishing to drown himself in that little puddle he’d landed in. The case sits unassuming on the ground as people step around it and give him _looks_. As he bends to retrieve it he sees some movement in the corner of his eye. Latching up the case, he walks closer into the little alley squashed between two brick buildings.

 _Even a kneazle wouldn’t fit in here_ Newt thinks, but something tugs him forward. There! He sees it again, something rustling to the side. He sets the case down and crouches to get a better look. There were trash bags lined up along the alley, but there at the bottom were a pair of shining shoes. Newt’s heart leaps into his throat.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” A beat. There is no answer, but there is a rustling of clothes. “I’m going to come closer if that’s okay,” says Newt. A distinct whimper is heard and Newt is overjoyed and stricken at the same time. After what had happened to the boy, Newt wouldn’t want any strangers approaching him either.

“I’d like to help you, Credence. Please, may I come closer?” Newt readies his wand to shine a light on the boy and confirm it was him, that he was alive and whole. The wizard waits for what seems like an eternity until he hears a small noise of affirmation. He sighs in relief.

“Thank you Credence. I’m going to shine a light now.”

He casts lumos, bringing Credence out of the shadows and into the light of Newt’s wand.

The boy’s eyes are red-rimmed like he had been crying non-stop until Newt had found him. The next thing Newt notices is the cramped position Credence was sitting in that couldn’t have been comfortable in the least: he was folded up into himself, hugging his knees as if he could invert and disappear into his own arms. His hair was damp and askew, as if he had been trying to tear it out. Newt immediately feels sick before he swallows down his anger at the treatment of this human.

“I don’t believe I introduced myself properly last time we met. My name is Newt Scamander, you can call me Newt.” The magizoologist smiles at Credence and waits for his response.

“Credence.” He whispers in a raspy croak.

“It’s nice to meet you Credence,” Newt says, and he means it. There’s more shuffling in the corner and it looks as though the boy is trying to back away even further, were it possible. Newt swallows a lump in his throat.

“I know it’s difficult Credence, I know it’s very difficult for you to trust me or believe what I’m saying after everything that’s happened, but I can’t just leave you here. I promise to help you recover, and after that you will be free to go where you wish. I want to help you. I will protect you. Will you let me?”

A lengthy pause. “Okay,” Credence says.

“Brilliant!” says Newt, elated.

Now to get the boy into the case without frightening him overly much. Well, he did just level half of New York City and face Grindelwald and MACUSA. There’s not much to be afraid of after that, is there? Newt rushes over to the case and props it open. It sits open at an angle, so narrow is the alleyway. He walks back to Credence and slowly holds out a hand. Credence is slow to unfurl from his cramped position and take Newt’s calloused hand in his scarred one. The remnants from lashes don’t go unnoticed by Newt, who is already thinking of a myriad of spells, potions, and poultices that could heal each and every scar.

“Alright then, nice and easy, we’re just going to step into the suitcase Credence,” Newt says, demonstrating by going in first and taking a few steps down the staircase. He comes back up. Credence is staring wide-eyed and disheveled, shivering in the rain. Newt does so wish they could hurry this up. He wants to wrap Credence in as many of his mum’s quilts as possible and get a hot drink into him. Maybe cuddle up with a kneazle or two. Wait no, the kneazles are at Mum and Dad’s house. Anyway.

“Magic,” Credence says.

“Ah, yes, it’s an enchanted suitcase. It’s best to see for yourself, really.”

“A magical suitcase…” Credence ponders slowly, but allows Newt to guide him down the stairs and follows after him.

“There you go, steady on down from here,” Newt says directing Credence to his small cottage. Once in, Credence looks around in amazement.

“Am I dreaming Mr. Scamander?” he asks.

“No, though admittedly I would like it if you got some sleep. Come along with me,” Newt says, walking towards a door to the far right of the cottage. He opens the door and looks back but Credence is still standing near the entrance as if he’s afraid Newt is going to chop him up with the machete that he’d left on the counter. _Must get that cleaned_ _up_ Newt thinks, eyeing the meat in the bucket.

“It’s alright Credence. There’s a bed in here, I thought you might like to lie down for a little bit. You’ve been through a lot,” Newt says in a soothing manner.

“A-are you going to turn me in?” Credence asks, voice breaking. He looks like a trapped animal, and Newt’s had his fair share of experiences with those.

“I promise I will not turn you in Credence, and I won’t do anything regarding your care without asking your permission first.”

“Okay,” Credence says nodding and finally moving forward. Newt sighs with relief and gives Credence a small smile as the boy passes by him and into Newt’s room. The bed is a large four poster bed that Theseus had insisted on, otherwise, the room is ordinary save for the magical souvenirs Newt had collected on his travels. Newt spots one such thing, a stack of moving photographs, and hurriedly hides them away in a drawer.

“You can lie down just here then,” Newt says, pulling the sheets back. They were still fresh as he hadn’t slept in his own room for two days. Credence goes along with Newt’s directives willingly. He sighs as he sinks down into the plush comfort of the bed; his bed at the church had never relented even an ounce of comfort which this bed seems to emanate in spades.

“Credence, I’m going to have to leave the case for a little bit—but don’t worry!” he quickly reassures at seeing Credence’s stricken look. “I have to take us someplace safe. Do you remember Tina Goldstein, the witch who intervened on your behalf once? I’m going to have to take us to the Goldstein’s’ place, it’s the only way we’ll be safe. Is that alright with you?”

Credence nods. He remembers Miss Goldstein, he had dreamed of her saving him every time his mother would ask for the belt. “Alright, I’ll just be a moment. Give me ten minutes at the very least and I’ll be back down to get you. Please stay in this room and try to get some rest,” Newt says.

He’s taking a big risk leaving Credence alone in his suitcase, but he has no choice. It’s not that he’s afraid Credence will do any damage, it’s that the creatures might scare Credence even more than he’s already afraid, and that won’t do. But it’s only a few minutes to apparate to the apartment and explain the situation to the Goldstein’s’, even less time if Queenie reads his mind.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Newt says, and with that, he’s gone. As he closes the door behind him, Credence burrows further into the covers. He doesn’t mean to, but he takes a deep breath and finds Mr. Scamander’s scent comforting. It smells vaguely of hay, some sort of flower, and tea leaves. Or at least, that’s what Credence can place the scents as. He doesn’t know if there are magical equivalents of these items that the scent might be emanating from.

He’s in a magically expanding suitcase after all; who knows what’s behind the other doors? Maybe an entrance to the magical world? Credence bites his lip and takes a peek at the bedroom door. He sighs and wraps himself tighter in the comforter. He’ll stay put like Mr. Scamander asked. It would be rude to go exploring on his own after the other man had so kindly given Credence his bed to lay in. And after all, Credence is so, so exhausted. He closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep.

Meanwhile, Newt has just apparated to the Goldstein’s’ building. He knows he must look a sorry mess but time is of the essence. He quickly dries himself off before sneaking up to Tina and Queenie’s door. Before he can even knock, Queenie wrenches the door open and gives him a pitiful look and then a look of delighted surprise.

“Teenie! He found him! Oh come in Newt, come sit down I’ll make cocoa. Are ya gonna let him out? Then I’ll make two!” The legilimens drags him in by the elbow and flicks her wand expertly to pull out a chair at the table and start on the drinks.

“Newt, thank heavens you’re back! I—we— were worried sick! Are you okay?”

“Ah, yes, thank you for your concern. I, um, well I found something—well I should say someone,” Newt starts. “Tina, I found Credence. He’s alive.”

“What! Newt, where is he? Is he okay?” Tina exclaims, rushing up to Newt.

“Well he’s in my case, and I haven’t had time to give him a proper look-over but I think he’s going to be alright. Another thing, strangely, I feel as though his obscurus has been greatly diminished. Now I can’t know for sure but it’s how… it’s how she felt when I removed the obscurus from her.” As Newt says this he sets his case on the ground and pops it open. “Well ladies, shall we?” He gestures to the open case.

Queenie leads with a smile, taking a cup of hot cocoa with her. Tina goes next and Newt follows.  
“He’s just in that room at the end of the hall. He might be sleeping, in which case we can wait out here until he gets a tad bit more rest. And Queenie, um, you might want to be careful around him. There’s a lot in there, I think,” Newt warns.

Queenie gives him a look as if to say _I’m made of sterner stuff than that Mr. Newton Scamander,_ but she nods and says, “Yeah, I seen some of that stuff his Ma did from Teenie. Just terrible!”

She opens the door to find Credence wrapped up and slumbering peacefully on Newt’s bed. “Oh…” she says softly and turns to smile at Newt. The man looks perplexed but Queenie just shakes her head. It’s not her business to tell him who or what Credence is dreaming about. She makes a shooing sign and the party exits the bedroom, deciding to let Credence to sleep for a while more.


	2. The Hallowed Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence gets taken care of by Newt, Tina, and Queenie. They answer some questions he has and Newt tells a story that outshines a tried and true tale.

Newt sets to getting small tasks done such as sorting out the useful magical objects from the beasts. He looks over to Frank’s enclosure and hurriedly looks back, his lower lip wobbling. Here is where he would usually stand and talk to Frank while going through the different items.

“You miss him, huh?” Tina asks. Newt sighs and nods, giving up on his task. He shrugs off his brown suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves. Walking towards the enclosure, he kicks up dirt as Tina follows. He rests his hands on the large wooden perch and leans forward. He wants to call out and have the thunderbird fly to him, but Frank is far away now, where he belongs. Newt knew he couldn’t keep him forever but a little longer would have been nice, just to make sure he was settled and happy.

“You could always visit him you know,” Tina says.

Newt pouts. “It won’t be the same. It’s all different now.”

“Who are we talking about again?” Tina asks, smiling. Newt chuckles and shakes his head.

“I’m going to have to clean this enclosure now. Look at all these feathers, I could make wands for an entire new class of Ilvermorny students with these,” Newt says, gesturing to the scattered thunderbird tail feathers he had neglected to pick up in the last few days.

“Or dream catchers! We made those all the time at Ilvermorny. I heard if you make them with real thunderbird feathers, they’ll actually wake you from your bad dream.”

“That’s fascinating, it must be because thunderbirds warn of danger. Say what, if you’d lend me a hand, you can keep your share of feathers,” Newt says genially.

“You’ve got yourself a deal mister,” Tina agrees. The two wizards use a variety of spells to gather the feathers, and they each end up with an equal amount. Tina only takes a quarter of her earnings and gives the rest to Newt, who looks grateful.

“This is good collateral for exchanging at Gringotts, otherwise—oh! That’s it, I need muggle collateral, and I have just the thing!” Newt exclaims suddenly. He pulls out a box of occamy eggshells and heaves them onto the table.

“Do you mean for—” before Tina can finish, Queenie rushes over to them and gestures to Newt’s room.

“It’s probably time to wake him up now,” Queenie says. Tina and Newt exchange looks; they know Credence must be having a nightmare, and it would be better to spare him from it.

Newt goes in first this time. He feels uneasy as he hears Credence calling out and walks just a bit faster to reach him. He knocks on the door to announce his arrival. Credence is indeed tossing and turning, already in the throes of a nightmare. Newt gently shakes his shoulder and the boy calms down.

“Credence, it’s Newt. You’re safe now.” Newt shakes him again until Credence blearily opens his eyes.

Realizing where he is, Credence immediately sits up and looks around. Right, the magical suitcase. In the magical man’s bed. Credence rubs at his face and looks at the three people in front of him. A pretty blonde lady holding a ceramic mug, Miss Goldstein, and Mr. Scamander. At least his memory is intact.

“It’s good to see you awake Credence. May I re-introduce to you Miss Tina Goldstein and her sister Miss Queenie Goldstein,” Newt says, gesturing to each of the ladies in turn.

“Hi Credence. It’s so good to see you here,” Tina says with a relieved smile. Credence gives her a small smile and a half-hearted wave.

“Hiya honey, I made you some cocoa,” says the woman named Queenie as she moves to hand Credence the mug. Credence scrambles to accept it. He wasn’t allowed to have sweets like hot chocolate but, “I’m allowed,” Credence whispers to himself.

“Thank you Miss Goldstein,” he says, louder this time.

“You can call me Queenie, honey!” the blonde witch says and Credence nods. He’s not used to such color and personality all in one room. He takes a sip of the cocoa. The moment it touches his taste buds he’s sure he’s never tasted anything richer, sweeter, and tastier than this concoction. Better than the warm milk and honey he’d had once.

He must have made some sort of sound because Queenie is smiling really hard at him and Mr. Scamander and Miss Goldstein exchange pleased looks for a quick moment.

“It’s good, thank you,” he says by way of explanation. He forces himself not to chug the drink and decides to take small sips to savor it instead, just in case this is the last time he’ll get to have some.

“There’s more where that came from,” says Queenie. Credence wonders for a moment if she read his mind.

“I’m a legilimens, I can read minds,” she answers simply. Credence stares at her in wonderment then thinks, _please don’t read my mind, there are bad things here, bad things, please don’t…_

“I’ll try my best not to sweetie, if that’s what you want,” Queenie says. Credence nods.

“How are you feeling Credence?” Newt asks.  

“I’m feeling much better Mr. Scamander, thank you,” Credence says.

“Does anything hurt anywhere? Do you feel fatigue or tiredness? How does your head feel?”

            “Oh, um, I guess… everywhere kind of hurts. I’m tired. And there’s a pressure in my head, it feels like something pressing down behind my eyes. My chest feels… empty. I’m sorry, that’s a stupid way to explain it,” Credence says. His eyes dart to the women in the room and then he looks back at Newt. The older man gets the hint.

            “Ladies, I think we’d be more comfortable if you could step out for a moment?”

Tina and Queenie hurriedly exit the room with a “Bye sweetie!” and “See ya later.”

“Mr. Scamander, am I going to die?” he says once the women are gone.

Newt looks aghast.

“Well Credence, I should hope not. After everything you’ve been through, I would never forgive myself if you were to die in my care now. I’m determined to do everything in my power to prevent that very thing. Will you accept my help?”

“Yes,” Credence says simply.

“Alright, well I was wondering if you would be comfortable with a physical examination. Nothing too invasive,” he reassures Credence. “Just very quickly in this room, and then we can leave the case and go into the Goldstein’s’ apartment. Does that sound okay to you?” Credence nods in agreement. Newt gives Credence a very cursory examination, checking his heart and lung function in addition to the scars on different parts of his body. He clucks in sympathy at those especially.

“Where’d you get yours?” Credence asks, pointing to the scars on Newt’s arms.

Newt smirks and runs a hand over the biggest scar and simply says, “Dragons.” Credence’s eyes widen. The man who is taking care of him…has wrestled with _dragons._

“Oh.”

“We all have dragons in our lives, don’t we Credence? Big dragons, small dragons. Some don’t even leave a mark. I find those are the toughest ones to battle with, aren’t they?”

Now Credence is confused. Did Mr. Scamander really fight with dragons or not?

“Mr. Scamander, is the thing that was inside of me gone?”

Newt scratches the back of his head. “As far as I can tell, the obscurus inside you has diminished, probably from the auror’s attack. A part of it is still there. The obscurus being the dark magic and parasitical force. I have to say Credence, you’re a very rare person indeed. Obscurials, or children who suppress their magic, don’t usually live past the age of 10. You have powerful magic inside you.”

“So I should have died when I was 10?”

“Well, the parasitical force is so strong that it sucks the life out of the child and drains them of energy. I don’t know if you remember me telling you about the girl I met?”

“Yes, you said she’d been locked away for using her magic.”

“That little girl died at age eight. She was so weak.” Newt stops suddenly and swallows. He doesn’t want to talk about death anymore. “I’m so glad you’re alive, Credence,” Newt says with emotion clear in his voice. He gets up and walks out the door, gesturing for Credence to follow. He could almost swear he saw Mr. Scamander wipe his eyes. Newt leads them out of the case and into the Goldstein’s’ apartment.

“It really is a magical suitcase…” Credence muses. Newt chuckles in the distance.

“What gave it away?” he asks with a smile.

Queenie appears in front of Credence with a fresh set of pajamas and towels. “Hey Credence, I thought you might wanna freshen up after being in the rain so long. Here’s the bathtub over here,” she says, leading him to the bathroom. She shows him how the taps work and leaves him to it.

He clutches the clothes in his arms and rubs his face against them. He has never felt softer cloth in his entire life. And an entire bath, with _hot water!_ Credence was starting to think he really had died and was now in magical heaven. He strides up to a full length mirror and takes stock of his appearance. _I look like a drowned rat_ , he thinks. He hopes he’ll look better once he gets out of the bath.

Meanwhile, Newt is in his case busy preparing potions and poultices and researching spells. He grinds some moonstone with a pestle and crushes it harder against the mortar than he probably should, but it feels good at the moment.

“You should be careful with that you know. You could go from the Draught of Peace to the Draught of Living Death if you don’t measure it out right,” Tina says, looking at his handiwork. Newt sighs and turns to face her.

“First he gets whipped by his mother every which way, then he gets lured in by Grindelwald of all wizards, then he gets obliterated by MACUSA! It’s a wonder he’s even alive. I’m just trying to help him as much as I can now. Merlin knows the road to recovery is a long one!”

 He throws down the pestle into the mortar, sending the moonstone powder flying everywhere. Newt groans and slumps onto a nearby stool with his head in his hands.

Tina murmurs a quick reparo and moves to smooth down Newt’s hair. He hums, or grumbles, she can’t be sure. Then, with deft hands, takes over where Newt left off.

“I know Newt, I lost my job over it. And her followers, they just watched it all happen. Can you imagine?” She makes a noise of disgust but her hands stay steady.

 After grinding up the moonstone and setting it into a jar, she moves onto the porcupine quills. Newt sits in the corner, lost in thought.

She’s looking for the unicorn horn, rummaging through all the boxes, bins, and vials when Newt taps her on the back and she turns around to see him holding an entire ethereal silver unicorn horn to his forehead. The sight is so ridiculous that she bursts out laughing and Newt joins in. Their chuckles peter out until they agree to work on the potion together in order to make the draught in time for Credence’s bedtime.

Queenie, who is upstairs working on a new set of clothes for Credence, giggles at the sight of Newt with a unicorn horn on his head. She wishes she had a camera right then to preserve the moment.

Credence scrubs at the grime on his body with the washcloth and fancy ladies’ soap. He suddenly feels a sense of shame at how dirty he must have been, getting the smell of trash and wet alleyway into Mr. Scamander’s nice bed. He doesn’t deserve his kindness, or the Goldstein sisters’. Why did the man even bother looking for him, rescuing him? He seems to be genuinely kind, but it’s not the first time he’s been taken in by a wizard. Mr. Graves has failed him. God has failed him. The magical authority has failed him. When will Mr. Scamander fail him?

Credence wipes at the tears streaming down his face and tried not to think like this. He should make the best of it, shouldn’t he? If Miss Goldstein trusts Mr. Scamander, then he should too. And Miss Queenie is really nice, too. There’s nothing he can give them now, anyway, with his obscure-thing gone. That’s what Mr. Graves had wanted. A powerful, destructive being. Well, he’s just Credence now, and that has to be good enough for everyone. He doesn’t know how to be anyone else.

When Credence believes himself to be thoroughly and finally clean, he drains the bathtub and rinses once more before toweling off and dressing in the fine pajamas. He stands in front of the mirror and feels like a new person. He scrunches up the sleeves of the pajamas in his fists and hugs himself tightly to remind himself that he’s really there, this is really happening. He’s been saved. Maybe God hadn’t given up on him after all.

He collects his dirty clothes and towels into a pile before something slips and falls to the ground. He bends down to pick it up then hesitates. It’s the necklace that Mr. Graves had given him. He’s afraid to touch it now, as it could literally summon the wizard. He decides to ask Mr. Scamander about it. However, it’s Queenie who’s waiting right outside of the bathroom for him.

“I’ll take these, they’ll be ready for you tomorrow. I’ll take that too,” she says, gesturing to the necklace.

“Oh no Miss Queenie, you don’t have to,” he starts, but Queenie has already taken his dirty clothes and towels and is now reaching down to pick up the necklace.

“Don’t worry Credence, it’s harmless now. Though I’m sure Tina could use it as evidence,” she says dangling that necklace that had once brought him so much peace. He can’t stand to look at it now. “Dinner’s almost ready if you want to sit down,” she says, walking past him.

Credence walks to the dining table to see the food mostly set, but Tina and Newt are working in concert to set the cutlery and light the candles. They greet him as they pour water from the pitcher into everyone’s glasses. Queenie comes back just as Credence sits down, staring in wonder at their casual use of magic.

“You can go ahead and ask honey, how else are we gonna pass the time?” Queenie says to Credence.

The boy looks embarrassed but he clears his throat and starts, “Am I a wizard? Who can be taught magic?”

“Yes Credence, you’re a wizard, and there’s no reason you can’t be taught magic. We’ll have to get you a proper wand to hone your power but we can try simple spells without one,” explains Newt.

“How do you know for sure? Because Mr. Graves called me a squib or something. Like someone who can’t do magic, I think,” Credence says, voicing his understanding of the terms.

“Firstly, the man you knew as Mr. Graves was actually a disguised dark wizard called Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald was looking for a powerful obscurial child to join his dark army. He was looking for you, Credence, because you were that powerful wizard,” says Newt.

“But if the obscure-thing is gone, how do I still have magic?”

“The obscurus was actually eating away at you. Practicing magic should be much easier for you now. Inadvertently, the MACUSA aurors performed surgery on you and destroyed what was killing you,” Newt says.

“What are you going to do with me now?” Credence asks. The three older wizards look at one another.

“Why don’t you start eating and we’ll talk some more?” Tina says, gesturing to the pot roast. It looks heavenly, and Credence is starving. He agrees by taking a big helping of the roast and mashed potatoes. He doesn’t even care about gluttony right now. He never has to worry about it again.

“I was hoping you would come back to England with me. There’s a wizarding school near there called Hogwarts where I studied. I think you would do marvelously under the tutelage of Professor Albus Dumbledore in particular,” says Newt.

“A school… But what about… what I did?” It’s a loaded question, he knows. What about the death of his mother? Of Senator Shaw? The destruction of New York City?

“As far as the wizarding community is concerned, you’re no longer a threat. You don’t have to worry about anything further,” Tina says pointedly.

“Credence what happened to you, from the very start, has been an injustice from both the muggle community and the wizarding community. We are going to try to rectify that to the best of our ability, if you still want us to. If you still want to come with me,” Newt says.

Credence doesn’t think twice before saying, “I do.”

“Then it’s settled,” Newt says, smiling.

“Now eat everyone! Please, Newt, eat more,” Queenie says, using her wand to shovel more food onto the man’s plate. Newt halfheartedly accepts, though the food is delicious he’s more tired than anything. “Well you can’t sleep on an empty stomach!” Queenie replies to his thoughts.

Credence looks over to survey the situation. He knows very well how difficult it is to sleep on an empty stomach. “She’s right Mr. Scamander,” he says quietly. Newt pauses for a moment, his expression doing a funny thing, before he smiles at Credence and takes a big bite of vegetables.

Tina brings out wine “For celebration,” she says, but everyone knows it’s also been a long day and it wouldn’t hurt. Everyone has a little save for Credence, who declines. It’s during this revelry that the necklace is mentioned.

“At least there’s evidence in defense of Mr. Graves, wherever that poor soul is. Grindelwald gave Credence a necklace of the Deathly Hallows that summoned him. Your division can probably track how it was used and his movements,” Queenie says to her sister.

Credence slows his chewing, wishing that he had never been given a necklace by a dark wizard.

“It’s okay sweetie, you didn’t know. None of it was your fault,” Queenie says soothingly. Credence nods, then quirks his head.

“What are the Deathly Hallows?” he asks.

Out of nowhere, Newt lets out a beleaguered groan. Everyone turns to look at him.

“Sorry, I’m tired of this story and talking about Grindelwald. Can I tell a different story?” He takes another gulp of wine. When everyone nods he begins, “My mother used to tell me this story, and I’ve always liked it much better:

 Once upon a time, there was Life and all Her glory. Life created three items that would make someone become a guardian of life itself. The story starts with two star-crossed lovers who had to meet under the shroud of darkness. The lovers did not have wands. Seeing the two lovers stumble in the darkness made Life feel sorry for them, so she broke off a branch of a rowan tree and put it in the path of one of the lovers. The lover picked it up and cried “Lumos!” and was inundated with a pure, bright light that revealed their lover to them at that exact moment. The lover split the branch and gave the other half to their partner.

 Now they could meet at night, but that was no way to live out the rest of their lives. They longed to escape together, but how? Life saw this desire and weaved for them a cloak of invisibility. The lovers cut the cloak in half so they each had one. Now they could meet in daylight, and no one would ever know. Unknowing eyes would just pass over the lovers, without a clue that there was a clandestine meeting happening. Eventually, the two lovers escaped their dreary little village during daylight hours using their cloaks of invisibility. Now that they were free, they wanted to settle down and get married.

Unfortunately, one of the lovers fell deathly ill and asked their partner to find another to love after they’d passed away. Their partner refused, saying even after death they would never find another. Life couldn’t stand to see this, so She crafted a ring for the dying partner. The lover took this ring and put it on their betrothed and they got married. Suddenly, the lover was free of illness and the two shared a long and happy life together. Towards the end of their lives, they split the ring so they each had half. Life saw how the two lovers had stayed faithful to each other from beginning to end, so she made them Masters of Life. In their possession they each had a rowan wand, a cloak of invisibility, and a philosopher’s stone. They possessed true eternal life as Hallowed Lives and watched over the earth as guardians forevermore. The end.” Newt finished.

Everyone was silent until Queenie started to clap and Tina and Credence joined in.

“You know,” says Tina, “that was way more enjoyable than the Deathly Hallows. Your mom did you a favor!”

“Yes, mum looked out for us like that,” Newt says chuckling. He downs the rest of his wine and leans back, completely satisfied by the meal. Queenie sends a smile his way. Everyone else seems to be finishing up as well, so Newt decides to excuse himself.

“Just going to bring up a few things up,” he says and climbs into the suitcase.

Queenie calls after him, “Don’t be long, I made cake!”

“Cake, Miss Queenie? Are we celebrating something?” asks Credence.

“Well sure sweetie, we’re celebrating your safe return, aren’t we Teenie?” she says, turning to her sister. Tina nods and grins at Credence, truly happy to have him alive and well in their care.

“Oh,” says Credence, looking to be on the verge of tears. Newt chooses this moment to return with his bag of potions and looks around at everyone in question.

“Cake?” he asks, and Queenie laughs a light, fluttery thing before serving everyone chocolate mousse cake. When Credence bites into it he has to stop himself from making an embarrassing noise, that’s how good it is.

“Thanks honey!” Queenie says brightly. And then more toned down, “I love to bake.” Tina and Newt give her a look that Credence can’t quite discern, but he pushes it out of his mind and focuses on the cake instead. It is quite possibly the best thing he has ever tasted. Queenie brightens up again by sending him a smile over a bite of cake. He sends a small smile back.

“All right, I think it’s time for bed then,” says Newt, leaning back. “This meal was delicious, thank you ladies.” Credence chimes in agreement before getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter! I decided to post it now in order to make Saturday the regular update schedule. 
> 
> Feel free to visit me on my tumblr at https://lunar-obscure-us.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader please don't hesitate to contact me here or on my tumblr. Thank you!


	3. Let There Be Light!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence ventures into the case once more and learns about Newt's job.

Tina sets them up in the guest bedroom, and Newt thinks he might actually sleep in here tonight, to keep watch over Credence if nothing else. Before that though, he has to feed his creatures. This recalls a déjà vu moment for him, as not two nights ago he was in this same situation. _But everything’s different now_ he thinks, looking to Credence who is reading the back of a romance novel left on the nightstand.

Queenie brings in hot cocoa and Newt accepts with full intention of drinking it this time. Credence looks happy to see it as well and Newt ducks his head to smile. It’s a sad thing, since he’s thinking of everything that Credence has been deprived of all his life.

How would Credence like butterbeer? How would he react to chocolate frogs? Newt can’t wait to see. He wants to be in that place already, _but this is just fine, too_ he thinks, sipping his cocoa.

When Credence has finished his drink, Newt picks up the small vial of the anxiolytic draught he and Tina had made. “Credence, I made a draught for you, if you’d like it. It has relaxing properties that I thought you might find helpful tonight,” he says, waving the little vial.

“Sure Mr. Scamander, but aren’t you going to bed too?” Credence asks.

Newt looks down at his clothes. “Ah, well, I still have to tend to the creatures in my case.”

“Creatures?”

“It’s probably best if I’d just show you… but you should be getting to sleep soon, you’ve had a rather long day.”

“Mr. Scamander,” Credence starts, sending him a pleading look that Newt had no idea the boy possessed. “Can I join you? Please? And then I’ll sleep, promise.”

Newt is now in deep trouble: he adds another face to the list of faces he can’t say no to. Instead of saying anything, Newt simply gets up and opens his case, waving for Credence to join him without looking back. Credence bounds up in delight and follows after him. Magical creatures! In the suitcase!

Once inside, Newt picks up the meat for the graphorns and gives Credence the task of collecting roaches into a teapot. Credence vaguely wonders if it’s for a witch’s brew until Newt leads them to a bamboo nest of blue, serpentine-like creatures with beaks. “These are called occamies,” Newt explains. “You can throw the roaches right in there.” Credence does so and the occamies gobble them up.

“They’re beautiful,” whispers Credence.

“Aren’t they just marvelous?” Newt agrees, watching the creatures scramble and slither after the bugs. “Well let’s be on then. The graphorns must be getting hungry,” he says, lifting the bucket. After Newt calls out to the beasts, Credence stays stock still even as they arrive charging. He takes his cues from Newt, carefully watching the magizoologist and copying his movements in turn with all of the creatures they meet.

 He learns that this is Mr. Scamander’s job, taking in endangered or trafficked magical creatures and rehabilitating them using this suitcase. He was writing a book, he had even traveled the world!

“And here are the bowtruckles. They guard their wandwood tree fiercely,” Newt starts, procuring a bug, “but give them woodlice and they’ll let you take a branch from their tree.”

Pickett makes an appearance now, apparently having gotten over his shyness around Credence in order to eat. Newt hands the lice over to Credence and Pickett gives him a look of betrayal before leaving the safety of Newt’s pocket to interact with this new human. Credence holds his hand still as can be and Pickett feeds off of the woodlice crawling around. Then, in a move that surprises Newt, Pickett crawls up Credence’s arm and sits on his shoulder.

“He likes you!” Newt exclaims, and Credence smiles. “Don’t stay up there too long Pickett, mummy will get jealous,” he says, and Credence is momentarily confused until he realizes Newt is referring to himself as the mother of Pickett, and maybe all these creatures. It makes sense, in a weird way, he thinks. Mr. Scamander does have a nurturing instinct that rivals even the most patient of mothers; it might very well be the reason he has all those scars.

“You’re good with them,” Newt says, pulling Credence out of his thoughts.

“I’m just taking direction from you Mr. Scamander,” Credence says, looking away. He’s not used to being praised.

“Please, call me Newt. And that in itself is smart, watching what I do first,” he replies, insistent. They finally circle back to the entrance of the cabin, both exhausted from their long days.

“Is there a creature missing?” Credence asks, pointing to the habitat Frank had once occupied.

“I neglected to mention Frank the thunderbird. Oh, he was magnificent Credence. If only I could show you—wait right here!” Newt says, and rushes off. He returns a moment later with a small stack of photographs… only they’re moving!

“Here we are, I know, a little blurry that one. Dougal took it. That was before I’d figured out the automatic way to photograph.” One of the photos is indeed blurry because there’s a little demiguise thumb continuously blocking the subjects of the photographs behind it. Credence can’t believe his eyes with the next ones he sees, both due to the large winged creature and how the enchanted photographs have motion.

 In one photograph Newt is standing proudly with his hands on his hips in front of Frank who is perched regally behind him. Newt occasionally turns his head to look at Frank and when he turns back, his eyes crinkle even more as his smile widens. There are more pictures: of Frank in flight, Frank creating a storm, Frank catching and eating fish that Newt throws at him.

But Credence’s favorite must be the one where Newt is petting Frank. The camera is close-up as Newt slides his hand over Frank’s beak and nuzzles into the side of the thunderbird’s feathers. They both look calm and content, especially Newt, whose eyes glisten with joy as he pulls back and looks at the creature before petting him again.

Credence learns of what happened to Frank, and immediately feels bad that it was because of him that Newt didn’t get to see that Frank was safely released into Arizona.

“Oh, no,” Newt brushes off, “no need to worry at all. There are some conservationists there who’ll take care of him. He’s in good hands.” Even as he says this, he stares longingly at the photograph of Frank catching a piece of meat mid-air.

“No Mr. Scamander, it _is_ my fault. There’s something wrong with me. I’m… I’m bad luck,” Credence says dejectedly, handing the photographs back to Newt.

“Don’t say that Credence,” he starts, struggling to find the right words to say. “Trust me when I tell you that finding you alive was ten times better than saying a proper goodbye to Frank.”

Hearing this makes Credence even more annoyed. “You don’t have to lie to me. I can see you looking at Frank like he was your child or something. Just tell me that what I did was horrible!” By the end of it, Credence’s voice has gone up and scared Pickett into his pajama shirt pocket. His hands are clenched into fists and he’s visibly shaking.

“It’s my understanding that you lashed out due to the abuse you were facing, nothing more. You didn’t mean to—”

“What if I did mean to?” Credence cuts him off. “What then? Why are you even keeping me knowing what I did?” He seethes. He’s shaking fully now, and tears are starting to form at the corners of his eyes. He starts to say something else but suddenly, his eyes go white and he collapses backwards into a heap of limbs.

“Credence!” Newt shouts as he rushes over to the boy and gathers him in his arms. He pats his cheek, asking “Credence, are you alright? Credence?” It takes a few moments for Credence to regain consciousness before Newt can really start to panic. Credence recoils at first but then relaxes in Newt’s arms.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Newt asks gently. Credence nods. He still can’t believe the kindness Mr. Scamander is showing him after such a display. If this was Ma she would have asked for the belt. Senator Shaw would have called him a freak. Mr. Graves would have caressed his cheek and then slapped him with the same hand. The magical authority would have put a firing squad in front of him and—he closes his eyes tightly, trying to will away the tears but they come forth unbidden in the form of a sob anyway.

Newt shifts him slightly closer until Credence closes the remaining gap between them and hugs the wizard tightly, crying into his shoulder. Credence feels stupid, like he’s taking advantage of Mr. Scamander. But the other man doesn’t seem to mind. He rubs his back soothingly and whispers nice things. “It’s all in the past Credence, you’re not your mistakes… Nothing to worry about now, it’s alright… Everything is going to be fine.”

The tears finally abate and Credence pushes back from Newt, wiping at his eyes furiously.

“Sorry,” Credence whispers hoarsely.

“Don’t apologize, there’s nothing to be sorry for. Is your back ok? You had a fall there.”

“It hurts. But so does…” he trails off. He shouldn’t mumble, but now he’s already said it.

“So does?” Newt asks.

“Everything. Everything hurts.” Credence murmurs, rubbing his arms.

“Right. Well. We’re going to take care of that right now. And then you’re going to take The Draught of Peace like I should have let you do in the first place. My fault.” Newt says, sounding a little bitter. _I should have let him sleep after his terrible day instead of showing off!_ Newt thinks. _At least the pressure behind his eyes has been relieved. Good job Newt, well done._

Newt helps Credence up and leads him to the stool near his workbench.

            “I’ve got some spells and I’ve got some pastes for the nastier ones. Which one first?”

            “Spells?” Credence asks as if he’s not sure.

            “Spells it is then! Roll up your sleeves and trouser legs if you wouldn’t mind.” Credence hastily follows his directives so that Newt can once against survey the damage. Most of the lashes are healed over with scar tissue, jagged and ugly. On his hands however, Newt can tell that magic was used to heal fresh cuts. It must have been Grindelwald’s doing, but Newt doesn’t want to ask.

Credence had complained that the cuts still hurt when he bent or stretched, so Newt does his best to heal the scars so that they don’t pull at the younger man’s skin. Credence watches in amazement as taps of Newt’s wand instantly make the scars disappear. Once he’s done, he runs his fingers over them to make sure what he’s seeing and feeling is real.

 Next are the various pastes Newt has concocted. Some from textbooks, others of his own creation. On a nasty scar on Credence’s thigh, Newt smears paste first and then wraps it in gauze. “Should be better by morning,” he says. He does a similar treatment for Credence’s bruises and some burns until finally, they’re done.

Credence makes himself decent and does a test of sorts by slightly stretching and bending to one side. It doesn’t hurt! The pain he’d lived with for years is gone, as are those ugly scars. It’s not like anyone would see his body anyway, he thinks, but it’s good to know for himself that everything is as it should be.

“Thank you Mr. Scamander, I feel loads better.”

“Newt. And it’s no trouble Credence. Anytime you need fixing up, I’m here,” he says, gesturing to the vials and jars of healing pastes sitting on the countertop.

“Um… if you don’t mind me asking…” Credence starts. Newt raises an eyebrow. “Why don’t you heal your own scars if you know so many healing spells?”

Newt stares at Credence for a moment before pushing his sleeve up and flexing his bicep. “Who else is going to impress the erumpent?” he asks, dead serious.

Credence covers his mouth, and for a moment Newt thinks he’s choking judging by the sounds being emitted, but no, Credence is laughing! Newt joins in until they’re both clutching their stomachs with the force of their laughter. Finally, as their revelry dies down, Newt announces it’s time for bed. Credence agrees as he moves carefully to exit the case, mindful of the bandages on his body.

Newt is quick to shower and change using the Goldstein’s’ amenities. When he comes back into the guestroom, Credence is still awake, the draught left untouched on the bedside table. Newt nods at the vial, “Not going to take it after all?” he asks. Credence puts the novel he’d been reading down and clears his throat, looking sheepish.

“No, no, I am. Only it’s, I wanted to ask, I know you’ve done so much for me, but I was wondering…” He swallows his words and scratches the back of his head. “I have a kid sister. Her name’s Modesty. I was wondering if there was a way you could check on her somehow? I need to make sure she’s okay,” he finally spits out. He looks as though he wants to retreat under the covers for asking this, but Newt isn’t sure why.

“Of course Credence, I’ll ask Tina and Queenie if they want to come with me and we can all check on Modesty for you. Unfortunately, we can’t let you out of this apartment for the time being but I’m sure we could set up a meeting to—”

“No that’s okay!” Credence says quickly. He looks forlorn as he says, “She wouldn’t want to see me. I just need to make sure she’s okay.”

Newt takes one look at Credence’s expression and knows not to ask. He finally sits down on the bed and sighs at how comfortable it is. Wrapping himself in the covers, he turns to look at Credence, and then to the draught.

“It’s soothing,” is all he says and Credence nods, finally downing the Draught of Peace in its entirety. Seeing Credence take it gives Newt peace of mind as well, as the chances of him getting nightmares will be greatly reduced.

After the lights go out Newt begins to take stock of his day. He could have never imagined it would turn out like this. That the obscurial was twice the age of a regular one, destructively powerful, almost died, and managed to live. Credence was _alive_. Newt was really doing this, wasn’t he? He was used to taking care of children for a short amount of time but not a fully grown wizard. It felt like he had talked more today than he had in the past few months. It was _exhausting!_

But it was worth it to see Credence get better, attain any amount of peace or healing that Newt could provide for him. What Newt liked above all else was when he could get Credence to smile or, wonder of all wonders, laugh. There was so much to unpack from Credence, and Newt found himself actually excited at the prospect of having someone by his side.

It would be different from these past few years, definitely different. He really hoped Albus had been right about all this. Not that Newt was waiting for it to go horribly wrong, but was it the right thing to do? _In for a knut, in for a galleon_ , Newt thought. He is drifting off to sleep when he hears his name being whispered across from him.

“Yes Credence?”

“I can’t sleep. I feel calm, like there’s nothing to worry about, but I can’t sleep.”

“I can give you a sleeping draught if you’d like. Personally, I like to count mooncalves,” Newt replies.

“No thank you. I was wondering… if maybe you could teach me a spell?”

“Hmm, a spell. A wandless spell… I’ve got it: lumos. Picture a bright light in your mind and say ‘lumos.’”

“Lumos,” says Credence but nothing happens.

“Now bring your hands close together and concentrate on that bright light you imagined. Try again.” Credence does so but it doesn’t work.

“It’s nothing to worry about. Wandless magic is difficult for most wizards, save for the Native Americans. You might be overly tired as well. Just repeat it in your head like a mantra, and keep imagining that light.”

“What’s a mantra?” asks Credence.

“It’s a phrase you say over and over in order to better concentrate or meditate; it comes from Eastern religions. So, you would repeat lumos in your head and visualize at the same time. Try that for a while…” Newt says, trailing off and yawning. It’s clear that he’s in the process of drifting off, and Credence wants to let him sleep. He whispers a quiet thank you and sets to his task.

The first spell he saw Mr. Scamander—Newt cast today was lumos when he found him. To Credence, it had reminded him of “Let there be light,” and there was light indeed. Mr. Scamander was sort of like a lumos spell himself, he was very bright. Ma wouldn’t have liked him. Credence smirks. Ma wouldn’t have liked any of this. He closes his eyes and tries what Newt suggested, simple imagery.

 _Lumos, lumos, lumos…_ he thinks. He imagines the light that issued forth from Newt’s wand as he repeats the mantra. After about ten minutes of this, he tries again. Cupping his hands in front of himself he repeats, “Lumos.” Nothing. He tries multiple times to no avail. _Back to the mantra… lumos…_ he thinks. Again he tries the spell to no avail.

The Draught of Peace had done wonders for Credence but he still can’t sleep for some reason. He decides he’ll repeat the mantra until he does go to sleep. He imagines that same light from the wand until it starts to transform into something else. Newt’s smile. _Lumos_. Newt’s eyes. _Lumos._ Newt’s laughter. A kaleidoscope of colors. _Lumos._

Now when he repeats the phrase he just imagines Newt, and he can’t stop. Suddenly, he wants to see Newt, to be sure of him, to make sure Mr. Scamander and his magical suitcase aren’t a figment of his imagination. He can vaguely see Newt’s outline but not much else. Credence turns his whole body to his side and takes up a position of prayer with his hands clasped together.

_Never ending darkness…rain, people yelling…light…_

“Lumos,” whispers Credence.

 Something bright is behind his eyelids and when he opens them he almost gasps. There is a bright ball of light hovering over his hands, and he can see the soft form of Newt’s face surrounded by the darkness.

He quickly shakes his hands to dissipate the light, he doesn’t want to wake Newt up, but _oh my God!_ He thinks. _I’m a wizard!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Let me know what you liked or maybe didn't like in the comments below. I'm still looking for a beta reader, so let me know if you're interested.


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Tina, and Queenie have a surprise for Credence. He has something to show them, too.

 

 

Credence had fallen asleep quickly after finding out that he was indeed a wizard. There was comfort in his heart, and he thought that maybe God had not abandoned him after all. He couldn’t wait to show Newt, Tina, and Queenie the Lumos Spell. 

In the morning, Newt is already up and about in the case tending to his creatures. Credence wakes slowly, noticing the time only after floundering about in bed for a few minutes. He had never been allowed to sleep in so late, and he relishes the feeling of newfound sleep-in freedom. 

He thinks back to all that happened yesterday and almost can’t believe it. He is going to travel to England with a wizard zoologist who has a magical suitcase! 

Credence grins and hugs his pillow tightly to himself, allowing this moment of happiness. 

Queenie smiles into her coffee cup as she can’t help but feel the utter joy emanating from the guest bedroom. She decides to leave Credence to himself for the time being so that he could be properly happy for once.

“Newt or Credence?” Tina asks over her newspaper.

“Nuh-uh, Teenie, I’m not gonna spoil everything. You’ll have to see for yourself,” she says cryptically, sipping more of her coffee. 

“Aw, come on, Queenie, what’s the point if you can’t even tell your own sister who’s head the good news is coming from?” Tina jokes. She slathers more butter on a piece of toast before downing it. 

“All in good time,” Queenie giggles, just as Credence steps out of the bedroom. “Hiya, Credence, we was just having breakfast if you wanna join us. Newt’s in his case,” she says.

“Did he already eat?” Credence asks, sitting down and surveying the food. There’s so much, he doesn’t know where to start. The table is laden with baked goods like croissants, muffins, and tarts.

“I admit, I went a bit overboard,” Queenie sighs. Tina gives her a sad look before Queenie starts slicing up a bit of everything. “So just try everything and see what you like best! And yes, Newt already ate.”

Credence tries to politely refuse, but Queenie has already piled his plate high with all of her confections; a second plate with a full American breakfast looks like it’d already been placed off to the side for him too!

Tina is no legilimens, but she can see the look on Credence’s face that says,  _ help me _ . “Don’t worry, Credence, you don’t have to eat it all. I’m just eating buttered toast and eggs, see?” she says, and munches on another piece of toast. Credence takes his cue from Tina and starts with toast, working his way up to sampling the other pastries. All of them are delicious, but he likes the fruit tarts the best. Queenie makes a note of this for future reference.

“Well, honey, I’m glad you like my cooking. It’s just you and me today until Tina and Newt come back from MACUSA. I’m supposedly out sick,” she says.

Credence pales at the thought of the magical agency. Any number of things could go wrong there, and who else was a part of Grindelwald’s army that could have infiltrated the place? What if they were still looking for Credence?

“It’s Tina’s job to sort all that out now, and she’s damn good at her job!” Queenie professes. Tina looks pleasantly surprised and guesses the outburst must have been a response to Credence’s thoughts. 

“Credence,” Tina starts, “I promise I will do everything I can to fix this mess, and if anything like this happens in the future, I’ll make sure we handle it better next time. There were no protocols in place, and that’s a glaring error on our part,” she says firmly. “We’ll figure it out, so don’t worry, okay?” 

“Worrying means you suffer twice!” says a voice emerging from the guest bedroom. “That’s what I always say. It’s my mantra,” he says, pointing to his head. 

Credence doesn’t know about Newt’s wisdom, but a smile breaks out on his features upon seeing the other man. He remembers Lumos and almost shouts it before he tries to reign in his features. He’s had a lot of practice doing it, but somehow his face refuses to behave and his smile stays plastered on. He opts instead to hide his face in his food.

“I think Credence really enjoys your cooking, Queenie,” Newt says, happy to see Credence eating with such gusto.

“Oh, mhmm, he loves sweet things,” Queenie replies, and Credence tries not to imagine what exactly Queenie knows about his thoughts. 

Credence finally schools his expression enough to greet Newt. “Are you leaving already?” he asks, looking at Newt’s coat over his arm. 

“Yeah, just about. Whenever you’re ready, Tina,” he says to the witch. Tina finishes her coffee and gets up, also ready to leave. “We’ll be off then. I don’t know how long this is going to take. I imagine they’re going to want to take witness statements?” Tina nods. “I”ll try to make mine short and sweet then.” The pair wave to Credence and Queenie and are out the door in a matter of minutes.

“Well, Credence, what’d you say we get you some new clothes? I already fixed up the last pair you had, tweaked it a bit. Here, let me show you some patterns and we can pick some things out from a catalogue?” Queenie says with a twinkle in her eyes. She rubs her hands together and starts looking for the men’s fashion catalogue she knows she has lying somewhere. 

“Oh no, Miss Queenie, please, you don’t have to buy clothes for me. It’s, it’s too much. You’ve already done too much,” Credence says, trying to dissuade her, but Queenie Goldstein will not stop until she has fulfilled her promise to dress a man. 

“No such thing, honey! Now come with me. Accio measuring tape!” she says, grabbing a measuring tape in one hand and Credence in the other. 

*~*~*~*

“Yes, the thunderbird has probably completed its journey to Arizona by now. Here are the names of my contacts,” Newt says, sliding a sheet of paper back over the desk. “Will there be anything else?” he asks politely. 

The auror across from him shrugs. “Ya already had a meeting with the Madame President herself. I’m not sure there’s any more you can tell me than you’ve told her. You’re free to go, Mr Scamander,” he says. Newt sighs in relief and exits the interrogation room. Tina is waiting for him outside.

“Well, how’d it go? They didn’t rough you up too much, did they?” she jokes, but her expression is worried.

“It went fine. All the facts, none of the details. How about on your end?”

“Oh, don’t even ask. I’m going to be cleaning up this mess forever. We still need to find Percival Graves. Aurors have been interrogating Grindelwald all night. And even  _ we’re _ being questioned! It makes sense, but still, it rattles you. Good news is I got my job back! Wanna take a hot dog break?” Tina says all in one breath. Newt has a feeling she’d been waiting to get to that last point. 

“To the hot dog cart, Miss Goldstein,” Newt says holding out an arm. Tina takes it and the pair exit from the MACUSA building for a well-needed snack.

“I wonder what Credence and Queenie have been up to?” Tina pays for her hot dog and takes that first delicious bite.

“Something tame, I imagine. Maybe reading a novel? I can’t see them getting up to much,” Newt says, copying Tina’s actions. After the first bite, he starts to understand Tina’s food preferences.

*~*~*~

“It’s  _ alive _ , Miss Queenie, it slithered up my leg!” Credence cries.

“Oh, hush now, it’s not alive, it’s  _ magic.  _ Now, honey, which way do you dress?”

“Miss Queenie!” Credence cries again, and Queenie’s not sure if it’s because he’s scandalized by her question or by the measuring tape that has been trying to take all his measurements on its own. Queenie shrugs. Probably both.

*~*~*~

Newt’s suspicions are confirmed when he sees Credence reading a novel on the couch and Queenie sewing at the table. Newt notices that Credence is dressed for the day in a fine outfit that looks new;  _ must be Queenie’s doing, _ he thinks. 

“Hiya, Newt! How’d it go? Oh, well, that’s not too bad, huh? I bet they didn’t miss me at the office though. And don’t let Tina eat hot dogs for lunch, would you, Newt?” she greets all without looking up. Newt isn’t sure if he should be offended by this one-way conversation.

“What can I say, Queenie, she’s incorrigible,” he offers instead. “Hello, Credence, what have you been up to while I was being “grilled” by MACUSA?”

“They weren’t too hard on you, were they Mr Scamander?” Credence asks, looking up from his novel. 

“Not at all, I think Tina’s having a harder time than I did. They’re questioning staff as well to root out any potential Grindelwald followers,” Newt says. Hearing that they were easy on Newt calms Credence quite a bit, as he’d been worried all day, though now he worries for Tina. “I think she’ll be a bit late tonight.”

“Good thing I skipped out!” Queenie giggles. “Too many minds buzzing like bees in one place, ya know?” Newt does know, as the building had been bursting with people left and right in the wake of Grindelwald’s capture. 

“Well, I’m glad you kept Credence company for today. A bit of a break was what you both needed, seems like,” Newt says cheerfully. 

Credence gives him a withering look, but Newt can’t discern what on earth for. He quirks his head in question toward Queenie. Credence shakes his head solemnly and slowly brings his novel back up to cover his face. Newt isn’t sure he wants to know. 

“I’ll be in my case if anyone needs me. Please knock, though, I’ll be working on clearing a habitat, might be a bit dusty,” Newt says, heading for the guest room.

“Let me know if you need any help, Newt!” Queenie offers.

“I just might, thank you, Queenie,” Newt says and heads off. Credence takes this to mean that Newt needs time alone with his creatures. He had been hoping to join Newt in the case when he came back, but no such luck. Credence sighs and continues reading the romance novel.

Newt stands in front of Frank’s old habitat and mentally says goodbye to it. “Right,” he says, clapping his hands. “A home for Credence. Now, where did I put those plans…?” He finds the sketches in a bin on his work desk. There’re schematics for a large tent, and he’d even drawn what the interior should look like. Looking at it now, it seemed like his childhood bedroom and the Hufflepuff common room had merged together.  _ Queenie can help with the decorations _ , he thinks. He starts to lay down all of the tarp and canvas he’ll need to construct the tent. 

Hours later, just as he’s considering the layout of the furniture, a knock on the top of the suitcase distracts him. “Come in!” he shouts, before going to the entrance himself. He wouldn’t want Credence to walk in and spoil the surprise for himself. Thankfully, it’s Queenie.

“It’s like you read my mind,” he jokes, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He hadn’t realized he’d been working up a sweat, but planting the grass in the new habitat and transfiguring furniture had been a lot of work. A small stream now ran behind the tent, and Newt had even carved out a little garden space as well.  _ So Credence can practice herbology _ , he figured. 

“Oh, Newt, it looks wonderful!” Queenie exclaims when they make their way to the new “habitat.” A large, structurally sound canvas tent stands atop a field of freshly grown grass. There’s a small cobblestone pathway made of yellow and brown bricks leading up to the entrance of the tent. Potted plants are lined up on either side of the entrance, some large, some small. It’s quite a change from Frank’s desert indeed. 

“Let’s see what you’ve done with the place,” Queenie says, marching forward with her wand at the ready as if she’ll need to combat the dresser drawers in case they come alive. 

“Not much, I’m afraid. You came just in time,” Newt says following after her. He’s better at some types of transfiguration than others, and for this reason, he’s glad for Queenie’s help. The interior is magnificently large, at least twice as large as Newt’s room. The inside of the canvas has been painted a soothing shade of yellow, and the floors are wooden and dark. 

On one side near a window, Newt has arranged a simple full wooden bed, dresser, and desk. On the other side, there’s a round wood-burning stove, a carpet, and two armchairs. Pallets of wood rest in the corner, as do mounds of bricks for further transfiguring.  

Queenie hums, then, “These colors are hogwash,” the witch says simply. Newt isn’t sure if he should take that to mean they’re in bad taste or that they’re indeed Hufflepuff colors.

“The yellow’s fine, it’s just this wood. It needs a bit of touching up. And, oh, so much more furniture! He’s gonna have loads of books, I can tell,” she says, and starts constructing a tall bookshelf with a cherry wood finish. Together, the witch and wizard expand the bed, add a nightstand, put more drawers in the desk, and “fix the wood” to a dark cherry to Queenie’s liking. She adds flairs, like cutouts, and other bits and bobs, like silver knobs on all of the drawers. She even makes the two armchairs somehow plusher and the carpet smoother.

Newt adds brickwork around the wood-burning stove and even a little mantelpiece in case Credence needs space to put his things. For now, Newt decorates with more potted plants: mini cacti this time, in varying shades that he had collected on his travels. Lastly, he adds a round skylight above Credence’s bed. 

“I think we’ve made this place decent, wouldn’t you say, Mr Scamander?”  
“I’d say so, Miss Goldstein,” Newt says as the two of them stand at the entrance and survey their work. It looks like a picture out of a catalogue if a magizoologist and his aesthetic-minded friend had drawn up that catalogue. On their way out, Queenie takes a chunk of wood and sticks it into the ground near the entrance. Newt looks on confused until she transfigures it into a mailbox. 

Queenie shrugs. “He’s gonna have mail, isn’t he?” Newt agrees that it does add that homey touch, and Credence will surely appreciate having his own mailbox.

“Speakin’ of mail: Teenie’s got some for you, Newt. Let’s go up and get ready for dinner, huh?” she says, leading the way out. Newt casts a quick Scourgify to clean off any remaining dirt smudged on him before exiting the case as well.

“Don’t worry, Credence, it all went really well. In a few days’ time, you’ll be long gone from here anyway so don’t think like that, hmm?” Newt hears Tina’s hushed voice saying. 

“Oh, hey, Newt,” she says, noticing him. “Got some mail for ya. Your owl’s cute, by the way, and real friendly too,” Tina says handing him two brown envelopes.

“Oh, I miss Orion! I would’ve caught him myself but thank you, Tina. I’ll just be a moment,” he says and retreats back into the guest room. There’s a letter from Dumbledore, which is expected, but what he’s not expecting is a letter from Theseus. He decides to open that one first. It has the expected “how are you?” and “is it true that you caught Gellert Grindelwald?” 

What surprises him is Theseus’ concern for Percival Graves.  Then he remembers: right! They’re friends, how could he have forgotten? Now he feels even worse about Mr Graves having gone missing. Should he ask Tina about it privately? Perhaps they would find him in the next few days and Newt could send good news back. He decides to wait before sending a reply to his brother. Dumbledore’s letter, on the other hand, seems to need a quick response.

Credence is helping Queenie cook dinner in the kitchen. He had insisted on wanting to help what little he could, even if Queenie could use magic to do the same task in a heartbeat. Credence finds it comforting to do such tasks like chopping vegetables for the salad or filling the pitcher and arranging cutlery, so Queenie lets him. 

She knows he likes to be made useful, and it makes her a little sad in a way, only because of the way he was raised. Of what he fell prey to. She shakes her head to dispel such sad thoughts and thinks instead of the surprise she and Newt had been working on. She just knows Credence is going to love it! 

Tina slumps on her bed and rubs her eyes. It’s been the second longest day of her life, and she doesn’t think it’s going to let up anytime soon. She needs to talk to Newt about Grindelwald, away from Credence preferably. When she knocks on the guest room, Newt tells her to come in, and she finds him finishing up a letter. 

“Hey, Newt, can we talk,” she says pointedly and looks towards the case. Newt turns around.   
“Sure. Oh! Yes, yes, we can talk. Let’s go,” he says, and they enter the case. In the little cabin, Tina starts, “So, they’ve been interrogating Grindelwald with everything they can to no effect. Veritaserum, _everything_ ,” she emphasizes, and Newt knows exactly what she means. Powerful curses meant to torture are having no effect on the dark wizard.

“He must have a confidant then, most likely he’s been made a secret-keeper using the Fidelius Charm,” reasons Newt.

“Exactly! Or a group of his loyal followers at least. Some are saying one of them must be Mr Graves. But I just can’t believe it…” Tina says, pacing around the little room.

“I can’t believe it either,” says Newt, surprising Tina. “My brother is good friends with Mr Graves, so I can’t understand how he could have been turned so easily. Right now, I see him as more of a victim.”

“So do I, but I can’t say anything like that at work. They treated me like a criminal today, for the second time. Granted, they didn’t sentence me to death, but still…” she sighs heavily and sits on the stool. “So, tell me about your day?” she asks lightly. Newt smiles widely.

Tina stands in awe in front of the tent. “It’s amazing, and it all looks so different! You did this all today?” she asks.

“I can’t take all the credit, your sister was of great help to me. Shall we?” he says. 

They go inside and Tina marvels at the furniture. “This does look like my sister’s doing,” she snorts, running a hand over one of the armchairs. She can clearly see some parts that are all Newt and some that are all Queenie, like the cutout designs on the headboard of the bed. The skylight is Newt’s doing, she knows how the man loves the moon and the stars, what with his gaggle of mooncalves and lunascope. 

“Do you mind if I add some things?” Tina asks. Newt lets her have at it. With a flick of her wand, she places an elegant bedside lamp on the nightstand and creates an office lamp for the desk. She also transfigures some paintings of flowers to match the room’s living ones and hangs them near the fireplace. 

“We’ve gotta get him lots more stuff, like books and parchment. I wish I had time to go shopping,” Tina laments. Newt reassures her that they will most likely stock up in Diagon Alley and that he has supplies for the time being. She acquiesces and asks instead when they’re going to show Credence the surprise

“Tonight, after dinner,” Newt says, grinning. Tina can tell he’s bursting with excitement; hell, he had created what was essentially a house in a couple hours’ time, he had every right to be excited. 

“Well, we better have dinner then shouldn’t we?” she says and leads the way out of the case with Newt in tow.

“Just in time,” Credence says, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Everyone seems to be hungry today save for Credence, so there’s not much talking besides Queenie’s nearly one-sided exchange with Tina, who answers in terse sentences over her salmon and rice. 

She then turns to Newt. “Professor Dumbledore, huh? What’s he like, anyway?” 

Newt guesses some of this is for Credence too, so he answers “Magnanimous. Caring. Intelligent.” He doesn’t know what else to say, how to perfunctorily sum up Dumbledore in any more words than he has already.  _ You just have to meet the man _ , he thinks. 

“Maybe I will, one day,” Queenie says to his thoughts. She gets a feel for the man by way of Newt’s rushing thoughts about him and decides that he’s an  _ interesting _ person. She suddenly understands more about Newt than she thought she already did. Queenie decides she will write to Dumbledore as well because there’re things the man needs to understand. 

“So he’s going to tutor me?” Credence asks, picking at his food. 

“Yes, whatever I can’t teach you, Professor Dumbledore will be able to fill in the gaps. He’s a very understanding teacher. Tough, but understanding,” Newt emphasizes, and Credence has a feeling that there will be a lot of  _ understanding _ needed between them before he can practice magic. 

He continues picking at his food. He’s unsure of the future, and why was everyone acting weird today, like they were hiding something? Newt had barely spent any time with him and didn’t welcome him into the suitcase. Had he done something wrong?

“Hey, everyone, let’s finish up dinner so we can have dessert, huh?” Queenie says. Newt and Tina catch the drift, they were about finished anyway. Credence is confused, Queenie hadn’t made dessert but maybe she could make some when they were done? He puts down his cutlery and chooses to sip his water until the rest of them are finished. 

“We actually have something to show you, Credence,” Newt says, pursing his lips. He looks like he’s trying not to smile but failing. He gets up and leads the way to the suitcase. Now Credence is really confused. Was there dessert in the suitcase? Did they really have to go to these lengths to hide it? 

Once they’re all in the suitcase, Newt leads them to the door that opens to the creatures’ enclosures and asks Credence to close his eyes. Credence, thoroughly confused at this point, covers his eyes with his hands and Newt opens the door.

“Surprise!” yell Newt, Queenie, and Tina. Credence opens his eyes and he can’t believe what he sees. A large tent over a sprawling grassy lawn sits where Frank’s enclosure used to be. 

“I don’t understand…” he says. 

“Let’s go inside,” Newt says, giving him a push on the small of his back. This propels Credence forward onto the yellow and brown cobblestone pavement leading to the entrance of the tent. He looks in disbelief at the mailbox as he goes by, then turns his head back to look at the interior. It’s  _ beautiful _ . Dark cherry wood, a plush bed, a  _ fireplace _ . This can’t be…

“It’s for you! We all worked on it,” says Queenie. Credence looks around some more at the desk, the chest of drawers, the towering bookshelf, and the paintings: all of it. He can’t believe it. This can’t be for him, it just can’t be. He doesn’t deserve this. He swallows hard to keep his emotions in check. He stands there for long moments, stunned into silence.

“I can’t,” he rasps, hating the way his voice sounds. “I can’t accept this,” he says, wiping his eyes. He starts to walk out when Newt grabs him by the hand and doesn’t let go.

“Credence, have I done something wrong?” Newt asks, genuinely worried. 

The boy laughs and sobs at the same time. Turning towards the other wizard he says, “No, you’ve done everything right. I just,” he hiccups. “I just dreamed of this so many times, and I don’t know what to do now that I finally have it.”

_I thought I was going to die in a dirty alleyway, and now I have an apartment inside a magical suitcase_ , he wants to say. 

Newt, still holding his hand, doesn’t know what to say as Credence continues to wipe at his face. Queenie comes up to the boy and envelops him in a hug. He gratefully accepts it. Tina comes up and does the same, with Newt following. They all stay in a tight embrace until Credence sighs and lets go of Newt’s hand. 

“Thank you, everyone, really, thank you,” Credence says firmly. “I still can’t believe it.” 

“It’s all yours,” says Tina, winking. Credence beams at her. 

“I’ve got one more surprise,” Newt pipes up suddenly. Everyone turns to face him. “I didn’t even show the ladies this,” he says conspiratorially to Credence. Newt walks to the center pole of the tent. There’s a lever built into the pole that he pulls out slowly, and then turns it downwards. The sky above them as seen through the skylight suddenly starts to turn dark. The sun crawls its way across the sky with all the clouds in tow and the stars march onward instead. When the process is finally over, it is nighttime and the moon is out.

Queenie claps in delight. Tina lets out an expletive. Credence is dumbstruck. He feels a bit dizzy so he sits on the bed, then flops backwards to better see the nighttime sky through the skylight. He notices the stars have a funny shape as if… no, it can’t be.

“Mr—Newt. Is the constellation a pocket watch?” he asks, pointing upward. Indeed, the stars are arranged in such a manner that one can tell the time from looking at the sky.

“Why, yes, it is. Thought you might find that amusing. Can change it to anything you like, really,” he replies. Newt knows he’s showing off, but he can’t help it. He’s learning that he loves to surprise Credence. Credence laughs in delight from the bed, and Newt grins in the darkness.

It’s so dark that when Credence sits up he can hardly see anyone. He thinks of asking for the lever to be pulled when he remembers, _Lumos!_ _I almost forgot!_ It’s the perfect time to show everyone.

“I have a surprise for everyone, too,” says Credence, getting up. 

“What is it?” Tina asks, coming closer. 

“Well, I’ve only practice a little but watch,” Credence says mysteriously. Newt and Queenie come closer as well, the latter knowing what is about to happen. 

Credence closes his eyes and clasps his hands tightly as if in prayer. He imagines Newt smiling, Newt laughing. He imagines Newt. He imagines  _ light _ . 

“Lumos,” says Credence, and a small ball of light appears and hovers over his clasped hands. He opens his eyes and sees the shocked expression on Newt and Tina’s faces, and the delight on Queenie’s. 

“Brilliant!” shouts Newt. 

“You did it!” exclaims Tina. 

“You’re a wizard, Credence!” yells Queenie.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter update! Life got in the way. This chapter is dedicated to my amazing beta, tumblr user hachiseiko, who went through and edited for me <3 You're the best!


	5. The Magizoologist's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Credence come to an agreement on a couple of things, meanwhile, the real Mr. Graves has been found.

Fantastic Beasts and How to Save Them

Chapter 5

Everyone congratulates Credence on his successful Lumos Spell, and no one is prouder than Newt, who finds out that Credence had actually cast the spell last night in the bedroom. The boy insists that he didn’t want to wake Newt up and that it was better left a surprise. Newt agrees.

“We should all celebrate!” says Queenie. “Newt, get your camera out,” she directs, brooking no argument. Newt acquiesces and they all decide to take a picture in front of the fireplace once the sun comes back out. Credence tries to smooth down his hair and clothes for the picture. He’d only ever taken one picture with his family, and he hadn’t looked good in it. He wanted to make sure this one would be better, especially one with all his… friends. Yes, his friends. 

“Remember that they move, so you don’t gotta be so stiff, honey,” Queenie reminds him with a smile. Credence nods and takes his place next to Newt who looks over and grins at him. Credence smiles back. A flashing light goes off and Credence has to blink repeatedly to clear his vision.  _ I wasn’t prepared!  _ he panics.

“That’s a keeper!” Tina says from behind the camera. The camera spits out an image of the two and she brings it over for the pair to see. Credence can’t believe it. Is that what he looks like when he’s happy? Because he is, and that surprises him. He’s happier than he’s ever been in his entire life in this moment. The two men in the picture turn and smile at each other almost simultaneously, like a circuit being connected. It feels nice to know that he looks like that, looks  _ good _ . Not handsome, like Mr. Scamander. Just good.

For the next picture, the wizards and witches all stand together in front of the fireplace. Newt stands between Tina and Credence, with Queenie on Credence’s other side. Queenie asks, “Ready?” and uses her wand to take the picture. Newt asks for one more, so they take another one, less rigid this time it seems. 

In the photo, Newt has his arms around Tina and Credence’s shoulders. He looks left and right before smiling at the camera. Queenie has an arm around Credence’s waist and she tilts her head down to his shoulder before springing back up. Tina has an arm around Newt’s waist and she gives the camera a wink. Credence has his hands up in a circle formation while mouthing,  _ Lumos _ . A bright light appears between his hands. 

Newt is delighted by this picture and says he wants to have it framed. Sure enough, he transfigures a piece of wood into a frame right then and there and neatly places the photo inside. Queenie and Tina don’t miss the fact that he places it inside his cabin where Leta Lestrange’s picture used to be. The other photo of the four is given to the Goldstein sisters while Credence keeps the one of himself and Newt. 

“It looks good,” Newt says over his shoulder. Credence startles; he’s been staring at the picture for too long, it seems. 

“It does,” he agrees softly. He places it on his nightstand before following everyone out of the case. 

Queenie makes dessert, a fruit tart pie, and they celebrate Credence’s Lumos Spell once more. That night, Credence goes to bed wishing for a new day to start, only so he can continue to experience this real-life dream he seems to be experiencing. He doesn’t forget about what he’s done, or where he’s going, or how he will take care of Modesty, but he also doesn’t forget to count his blessings, of which there are many. But if he had to narrow them down to the most important ones there would be three: Miss Tina, Miss Queenie, and Newt Scamander.  _ Thank God for magic _ , Credence thinks. 

The next morning he gets to help Newt with his creatures, as he awakens earlier this time. The niffler isn’t in his den, which makes Credence worry a little until he sees the “pilfering pest” (as Newt had called him) trying to steal Newt’s pocket watch  _ again.  _

“Now, you know I can’t let you have it, it was a gift!” Newt is trying to explain as though the niffler will understand. He tries to pry it out of the thief’s hands until he gives up and unclasps it to mitigate any further damage. “Fine, but you know I’ll have to take it back. Consider it a loan,” Newt says after the niffler, who starts running back to his den. 

“Good morning, Credence,” Newt says cheerily, turning towards him. “Want to help me feed the diricawls?” Credence nods and finds the bird feed for the dodos, throwing it on the ground until they run towards him, disappearing and reappearing until they were practically at his feet, pecking at the seeds. 

“I can’t believe they’re not extinct,” Credence says to Newt who is preparing some sort of formula in a bottle using his wand. 

“They’re hardy little buggers, aren’t they?” Newt asks, smiling down at the diricawls. “Unfortunately, the wizarding world has a lot of catching up to do in protecting our own magical creatures. You already know what I told you about the graphorns,” the man says sadly, looking over to their enclosure. 

He caps the bottle of formula and moves towards the blocks of water where his baby marmite is housed. The bioluminescent creature looks happy to see Newt as it flaps its tentacles in excitement and presses against the water’s surface. Newt uses his wand to draw the baby out of its environment and into his arms. The marmite’s tentacles wrap around him once in a tight squeeze before letting go.

“Mummy’s happy to see you too, darling,” Newt coos at the creature as he puts the bottle of formula to its mouth. It starts suckling eagerly. “Aren’t we hungry today, Squidly?” he asks the marmite. The creature takes a long pull in response and Newt chuckles, slightly rocking the creature as if it were a human baby.

Credence stares in amazement, endeared by Newt’s treatment of this creature. 

“Credence, would you mind calling out to the graphorns today?” Newt asks over his shoulder. Credence vows to  _ try _ as he heads over to the enclosure. Now, what does Newt usually do? Is there a special vocal range he’s supposed to have? He just decides to go for it. 

Credence cups his hands around his mouth before shouting, “Ahh!” into the enclosure. He waits. Nothing happens.

“Got to be louder than that,” Newt says casually, a little ways away. He’s still feeding the marmite but has one eye on Credence.

_ Is this some sort of test?  _ Credence thinks. He tries again, louder this time. “AHH!” He yells into the enclosure. The baby graphorn comes running, but the parents stay behind.  _ Good enough _ , Credence thinks as he goes to fetch the bucket of meat from the cabin. When he comes back Newt stops him in his tracks with a look and hands him the baby marmite and the bottle. Credence carefully holds the slippery creature, he wouldn’t want to drop a  _ baby _ of all things, as Newt calls out to the adult graphorns. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it next time,” Newt says as he takes the marmite back. Credence nods and goes to reluctantly accept kisses from the graphorns before throwing out the meat like he’s seen Newt do. 

They continue like this for the rest of the morning, where Newt takes a backseat to tending to his creatures and watches Credence from the corner of his eye. Credence knows that Newt is watching him intently, but for what reason he doesn’t know. He tries his best to show Newt what he’s learned. If Newt is pleased with what he sees or not, he can’t be sure. Credence also learns of some new creatures today that he hadn’t seen before, such as the two runespoors in the cave. With these, too, he tries to do his best in his care of them. 

When they come back around to the cabin, Newt gestures behind him and starts, “And now, we have the environment of ‘The Credence.’” 

Credence says, “Hey!” and Newt chuckles.

“Kidding, only kidding,” Newt says, throwing up his hands. “You could do the same for me, too, now that I think about it.” He throws his arms out and circles around once before clapping his hands together. “This case  _ is _ my environment. And you’re doing very well, Credence,” he says pointedly. 

And  _ now _ Credence understands. Newt has been testing to see if he could be alone in the case by himself. Or at least, that’s what he thinks. He’s to be the apprentice of a magizoologist after all, shouldn’t he know everything there is to know about the care of magical creatures? 

“Are you going to make me your apprentice, Newt?” Credence asks directly. Newt tries and fails to hide his smile. 

“Apprentice! Do you  _ want _ to be my apprentice, Credence?” Newt asks, standing at parade rest. He searches Credence’s face for any sign of reluctance, but it makes Credence feel like a specimen being studied.

“If you’ll have me, I’d like to be your apprentice, sir,” Credence says firmly. Newt looks delighted at hearing this. He holds out a hand for Credence to shake, and once Credence does, Newt takes his hand in both of his and shakes vigorously.

“Brilliant, just brilliant! I’m not sure what you’ve gotten yourself into, but we’ll figure it out together won’t we, Credence?” Newt says. Newt can’t believe he’ll have someone to share all of his findings with, to share his love of magical creatures with. Credence had taken to his creatures like a grindylow to water. Like a thunderbird to the sky. Like Newt to magizoology! 

Credence is delighted as well. This means that he’ll be able to spend more time with the creatures, even when Newt’s not around. It also means that… Newt will actually keep him. That he won’t be kicked out anytime soon. 

The revelry is broken by a knock on the suitcase. Newt shouts, “Come in!” and they find Tina hurrying down the staircase. 

Breathlessly, she says, “We found Percival Graves.”

They all gather around the dinner table to hear Tina’s news of Mr. Graves.

“After being cleared of suspicion, I was put on the committee to find Graves today. Just this morning, one of the aurors figured out a way to reactivate the Deathly Hallows necklace. Turns out, it was connected to other necklaces as well. We caught a few of Grindelwald’s less bright followers who decided to keep them after his capture. Anyways, one of them was around Graves’ neck, probably so that Grindelwald could keep an eye on him personally. We found him half-starved, and it looked like he’d taken quite a beating too. Oh, it was awful,” Tina says, seeming near tears. 

She continues, “He’s been taken to the hospital where they can keep an eye on him. Since defensive wounds were present, at this point MACUSA is going to assume that he’s innocent, that he wasn’t working with Grindelwald.”

“I guess I should get back to the office, huh, Teenie?” Queenie asks glumly.

“Yeah, they could really use you, sis. You cheer up the place,” Tina says. “I’m on a quick break, but I should be getting back to the hospital. Say, why don’t you come with me?” Queenie gives her a knowing look and answers in the affirmative.

Credence doesn’t know what to think. Did he ever really know the real Mr. Graves? Mr. Graves, who had shown him such kindness in the beginning… or was it Grindelwald? He feels vaguely sick thinking about it all over again. 

“You might’ve actually known Percival,” says Queenie, startling Credence. “We can’t know for sure until MACUSA hammers down a timeline. He’s a bit stuffy, but he ain’t all that bad,” she says.

“Sorry, Credence, I should’ve thought about what happened between you and him before I started this conversation,” says Tina sheepishly, looking down at her hands.

“No, that’s okay, Miss Tina. I wanted to know or else I wouldn’t have joined you. I guess I just wanted to know… if I ever really did know him, like Miss Queenie said. Either way, I’m sorry about what happened with the real Mr. Graves.” 

“We all are,” Newt says to Tina pointedly, seeing how distraught she is. Tina smiles in thanks. Mr. Graves had always been…aloof, but Tina had always looked up to him. Seeing his pale, hollowed face and mangled body in that abandoned apartment was almost too much to bear. 

“It’s alright, sweetie,” Queenie says and gets up to give Tina a hug. “I’ll come with ya. We’ll do it together, huh?” Tina nods into Queenie’s shoulder and surreptitiously wipes her eyes. She’s a MACUSA auror; she has to be stronger than this. She feels bad that she’ll be questioning a broken man, but it must be done. 

“Well, Queenie, we better get going,” Tina says, getting up. She puts on her hat and coat while Queenie follows suit. “We’ll let you boys know how it goes. We might even get back early.”

“You boys behave now,” Queenie says with a wink, and she’s out the door. Tina shrugs helplessly and waves, and she too leaves. 

“Good luck!” Newt calls after them and he’s met with a rejoinder of “thanks!” by the ladies.

Credence is quiet the rest of the morning, and Newt knows exactly why. He tries to cheer him up by showing him his archives of other fantastic beasts that aren’t in the case, but Credence’s heart isn’t in it. He’s impressed by the drawings of the dragons, and the phoenix, and the thestral, too, but his mind is elsewhere. 

Newt knows what needs to happen, but he doesn’t want to spoil the fun they were having. Well, not so much anymore, he supposes. They need to  _ talk.  _ They need to have a serious talk about what Grindelwald told Credence, oh, but Newt really doesn’t want to talk about him. He sees the way Credence gets at the mere mention of ‘Mr. Graves,’ but there’s nothing for it. They need to have a talk.

“Credence, about the man you knew as Grindelwald…” Newt starts awkwardly, fidgeting with his notes.

“What about him?” Credence asks shortly with a note of bitterness in his tone. 

“Well, I was wondering, how did he first approach you?”

Credence heaves a sigh. “I don’t know if it was the real Mr. Graves or Grindelwald, but he wanted to know more about the society, so I gave him a flyer and told him to come to one of our meetings. After that, he started taking me aside, told me he knew what was happening to me, that Ma was hurting me. Told me he’d help me. Then he started talking about magic…” Credence trails off. He closes Newt’s manuscript from where he’d been half-heartedly reading. “And that’s it,” he says with finality.

Newt ducks his head and frowns. He knew it would go just about like this. 

“I think I’m going to go read,” Credence says, and starts towards the ladder. Newt looks at the myriad of books and notes lying about on his countertop and shrugs.  _ Now look what you’ve done _ , he thinks to himself. 

After Credence shuts the case, Pickett comes out of Newt’s pocket and clambers onto the worktop. He gestures to the ladder and Newt rolls his eyes. “I’m not about to be lectured by a bowtruckle of all things,” he says. The small green creature stomps his feet and waves about his little branches. “I know, Pickett, I didn’t  _ mean  _ to,” Newt says defensively. 

Upstairs, Credence slumps down on his bed and rubs at his face. He thinks about the way Grindelwald made him feel, the way he would whisper promises to him and  _ touch _ him. The way it felt when he put the necklace around Credence and told him he was  _ special _ . Credence finds that he wishes… it had been real. Not joining his army, no, but a world where Mr. Graves, the real one, had saved him. 

A different world where Mr. Graves had taken him away from Ma and taught him magic like he’d promised. Where none of this obscurus stuff had never happened. Why couldn’t things be like that? Credence’s breathing hitches as he starts to cry. He’s been doing that a lot lately, he thinks,  _ crying like a freak. Other boys don’t cry this much.  _ He slows down enough to wipe away his tears that eventually abate. Just as he’s finished crying, the case opens. 

Credence hurriedly throws himself down on the bed and faces away from Newt, who has already seen the evidence of the aftermath of their little talk. Newt has to steel himself once more.  _ Do people really talk this much? _ he thinks before properly getting out. Bravely, he sits beside Credence on the bed.

“You asked me, Credence, about why I still have scars if I have the capability to heal them,” he pauses, grasping at the words. “For some of these wounds, I waited too long to try and patch them up. Sure, they might fade in time, but there’s still scars there,” Newt explains. Credence shows no sign of acknowledging what the magizoologist is saying. 

“What I’m trying to say is, you shouldn’t wait too long Credence, or it’ll turn even nastier once it’s infected,” Newt finishes, hoping his metaphor has gotten through to his new apprentice. He sits in silence and waits for any kind of reaction. He gets none. He’s about to get up when Credence turns around and looks up at Newt through red-rimmed eyes.

“I don’t know if it’s the accent… but I can’t understand you,” Credence says. 

Newt barks out a laugh and then reigns in his features.

“I’m saying, Credence, that if you need to talk about anything, I’m here for you. And you should talk about things to me or Tina or Queenie so that you don’t let the emotions eat you up inside. Make sense?” He asks. Credence processes this and nods. Then he tenses up.

“What if… what if there are some things I want to talk about but can’t? Or don’t want to? What do I do then?”

Newt thinks on it. “Well, nowadays there are special doctors who focus on ‘talk therapy,’ but in lieu of that I could get you a journal to write down your thoughts and feelings. No one has to know but you, and you can let out all your emotions. How does that sound?” Newt asks.

“That sounds good,” Credence says. He gives a watery smile to Newt, who is all too happy to see it, and gets a smile back.

“Now, how about you and I look over my old school textbooks to see if anything interests you until the ladies get back?” Newt asks gamely.

“Yes, please,” says Credence with excitement in his voice, and Newt knows he hasn’t ruined  _ everything _ . They pass the rest of the morning and some time into the afternoon skimming through copies of  _ The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic,  _ and many others. 

When they break for lunch, Newt opts to eat foreign food he’d picked up along his travels. He offers some to Credence but warns that it’s an acquired taste. It looks like any old biscuit. Credence finds that it’s  _ delicious _ , it’s smooth and buttery and crumbly. The inside has an odd flavor, but it tastes like a candied walnut and Credence enjoys it very much.

“Well, since you liked it, it’s only fair to let you know that it’s made of cricket flour and on the inside was a different species of cricket coated in honey,” Newt says, expecting to see Credence’s disgusted reaction. In his defense, he had merely wanted to acclimate the boy to different tastes.

“I never would’ve guessed,” says Credence, and reaches for another. Newt is stunned. He must look it, too, because Credence rushes to explain himself. 

“This is one of those things we were talking about, like scars…” Credence starts. Newt gestures for him to continue. “When Ma would, when she wouldn’t let me eat. Sometimes, for days. I had to eat whatever I could,” he says, looking away. He wrings his hands and takes a small bite of the biscuit. 

Newt suddenly has the urge to cook. He proclaims he’s actually  _ starved _ from the morning’s work and needs a proper lunch. They move to the Goldsteins’ kitchen. After going through every ingredient in the refrigerator and pantry, the wizard decides to make soup and sandwiches for lunch. He even makes extra, “just in case the ladies come back.” 

Credence isn’t ignorant as to what’s gotten into Newt, he’s even a little glad that the other man cares so much. What he doesn’t like, however, is the fact that Newt feels  _ sorry _ for him. He doesn’t need anyone’s pity, especially not Newt’s. 

Newt frets over Credence. How had he not noticed how  _ skinny _ the boy was, how gaunt his face was? Of course that woman would have starved him, in what ways did she  _ not  _ punish him was the real question. Newt knows he might be overdoing it a tad bit, but he needs Credence to know that he will always provide food for him, at the very least. He might forget to eat sometimes himself, but he would never forget that Credence needs to eat. 

In the middle of lunch, there’s a knock on the door and the two sisters come in. They greet everyone and make small talk until they sit down at the table.

“You’re a smart man, Mr. Scamander,” Queenie says as she takes a sandwich and pours herself some soup.

“Yeah, thanks for making lunch, Newt,” Tina says as she gratefully starts to eat. It’s no hotdog, but it sure does taste good. Newt waves away the compliments and insists he’d just wanted to be thorough. 

“I was hoping you’d come back early, though. Perhaps my food attracted you ladies?” he jokes. 

“Maybe Tina,” Queenie says and Tina gives her a look. “Aw, I’m just kiddin’, sis. I know, it’s because I didn’t let you have that hot dog. Isn’t this much better though? A nice home cooked meal?” Tina rolls her eyes. Her eating habits will never change like Queenie wants them to.

“So, how’d it go?” Credence pipes up from behind his soup. Tina looks surprised but eases into her answer.

“It went as well as could be expected. We had to take a lot of breaks,” she sighs and pauses, takes a bite out of her sandwich. “We learned a lot from him. Some good news, some bad,” Tina says vaguely. 

_ I wonder if they talked about me _ , Credence can’t help but think. 

“Well, Credence, if you wanna know, I could tell you. It’s up to you,” Queenie says. 

“Yes, please,” Credence says without hesitation.

Tina heaves another sigh. “Well, the good news is, he did know you Credence, for about a week. That’s another reason Grindelwald chose him,” she says, and a barrage of different emotions hit Credence. Elation, confusion, and sadness are the main players. 

He tries to think back to the first week he met Mr. Graves and remembers his stern yet kind way of talking to Credence, like he knew that Credence didn’t really believe in the society’s mission. He had told him, “I’ll try to do something for you.” Credence had clung to those words until he saw the man again.

“He knew there was something different about you, that you might have magic, but he couldn’t be sure,” Queenie picks up where Tina left off. “He wanted to get you out of that place. The reason Grindelwald was so convincing was because he read Graves’ mind. And he’s a total manipulative psycho! Oh, the things he did to poor Percy,” Queenie exclaims, almost sobbing. 

Tina reaches over for her hand and Queenie wipes at her tears. “No matter now,” she says. “He’s safe and all anyone can do is help him recover,” she says determinedly. 

“So he did care…” Credence whispers to himself. Queenie nods at him from across the table, smiling now. “I’m so sorry about what happened to Mr. Graves. I know that he thinks I’m dead, but…” 

“Oh, he thought it was a real shame what happened, when he learned of it,” says Queenie. Tina smiles, thinking back to the man’s ire.

“Yeah, he had the same feelings as the rest of us. That you should have been helped instead of hurt. I think he’s going to be a huge help in figuring out protocols for obscurials going into the future,” Tina says and looks to Queenie. The two exchange a knowing look.

“I’m glad to hear that, that’s actually really good news,” Newt says. In addition to good news for his brother, he has good news for Dumbledore as well. He’d have to see it for himself, a protocol for obscurials, but with Tina and Percival on the task force, it would no doubt be a comprehensive one. 

Credence is glad that the matter has been settled: Mr. Graves had known him and cared about him. He’s also a victim of Grindelwald’s, just like Credence. The thought somehow comforts him. Granted, he’s not in a hospital bed but he’s recovering just the same. That reminds him to check on his bandages that Newt had changed last night. His body had been healing fairly quickly, but he wonders if magical attacks leave more severe wounds than normal beatings. In that case, he feels even worse for Mr. Graves.

“Don’t worry, honey, they got the best of the best there taking care of him. They got every kinda doctor. Yes, Newt, even talk therapists,” Queenie says in answer to first Credence’s and then Newt’s thoughts.

“Mr. Graves is going to need talk therapy?” Credence asks, interested.

“I can’t imagine him opening up like that, but I’ve heard it works…” Tina muses.

“He’s gonna need a lot of it. The things that happened to him, what Grindelwald did… it goes deeper than the surface if you know what I mean. He wasn’t an easy nut to crack,” Queenie chimes in. 

Credence hums, considering. Even someone like Mr. Graves would need to talk about what happened to him with someone. Maybe what Newt said wasn’t ridiculous after all, that talking could make you feel better. Maybe what was inside your head scarred just like your body did, and it needed goopy pastes and changing bandages until it was better.

“Exactly right,” Queenie says to Credence, who looks sheepish. _Please don’t read my ridiculous thoughts Miss Queenie, they’re really stupid_ , Credence thinks. Queenie just sighs and shakes her head. 

“I’m glad he’s in good hands, and my brother will most likely be happy to know,” Newt says. 

“Oh, they’re real good friends but they haven’t seen each other in a while. That’s a shame!” Queenie says. “Say, maybe Theseus could visit him, huh, Newt?”

“Just what I was thinking, Queenie, I’m sure he’ll need little urging on my part.” 

“Your brother and Mr. Graves are friends?” Credence asks, surprised.

“Oh yes, my brother Theseus is a top-level auror at the Ministry of Magic in England, similar to Mr. Graves here at MACUSA. They met at some international auror function and became friends early on in their careers. But Queenie is right, they haven’t seen one another in a while. Theseus wrote to me recently, so I suppose I should be writing him back,” Newt explains. 

“Well, Queenie and I are done for the day and we’ve all had lunch. Why don’t you go write that letter, Newt?” Tina says pointedly, and Newt excuses himself from the table.

After Newt leaves, Credence looks to the sisters in question.

“There’s something else, Credence…” Tina starts.

“Newt told us about Modesty, and we got information on her whereabouts. She’s been taken in by an orphanage not too far from the church. We were wondering if you wanted us to go check on her,” Queenie says. 

“Yes!” Credence exclaims. “I mean, yes, please, would you be able to do that?” he asks more politely.

“Of course, honey, think nothing of it,” Queenie says. 

“It’s best to let her think you’ve passed on but… is there anything you’d like us to tell her?”

Credence swallows. There’s so much he wants to tell her, but he can’t. He wants to take her away from that life too, and show her the kindness of these people, but he has to settle for words of comfort instead. 

“Could you let her know that I’ll be watching out for her? Because I will, I’ll find a way to do that. Tell her I’m in a better place now and that she shouldn’t worry about me because everything’s all right.” Credence swallows again, hard. “There’s something else, if you wouldn’t mind…” he starts. Tina urges him to go on.

“There’s some donation money in the church. I don’t know if it’s still there, but—”

“It’s under the cupboard, and it’s quite a lot it looks like. We’ll get it for you,” Queenie says, reading his mind.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d be able to give it to Modesty in monthly allowances for now? Just so she has everything she needs, just until I can figure something out,” Credence says.

“Of course, Credence. We were thinking of going now if you’d be okay with Newt for a bit?” Tina asks. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you so much, Miss Tina, Miss Queenie,” he says gratefully.

“It’s no trouble. And Credence? She doesn’t remember anything bad, the rain wiped her memory of your magic. So don’t worry so much, okay?” Queenie says. 

“Oh, right. The obliviating rain,” he murmurs. He lets out a relieved sigh. 

“We’ll be back soon,” Tina says, and they say their goodbyes before leaving. Credence gets up and paces nervously for a few moments before throwing up his hands. No use worrying now. He can only work towards the future, and that means taking care of Modesty. He couldn’t just leave her behind to a similar fate he’d suffered. He’d need money. And that meant one thing: work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloweekend everyone! A huge thanks to my lovely beta hachiseiko on tumblr for reviewing my work and making it way better than how it started <3


	6. Dollar Fifty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence becomes Newt's assistant and receives something in return

Newt had just sealed his envelope when Credence came down into the case looking determined.

“Newt, what kind of jobs do wizards have besides in magizoology and the government?” Credence asks directly.

“Well, jobs in the wizarding world are as wide and varied as they are in the muggle world. Why do you ask?” he says curiously. 

“I need to make money, to take care of myself, to take care of my sister. I can’t rely on you and the Goldsteins for everything forever,” Credence explains.

“Right now, there aren’t many jobs you can do Credence, as you haven’t gone through school yet. Your occupation is ‘student’,” he says. Credence starts to say something, but Newt interrupts him. “If you’re really wanting a job, I could pay you as my assistant. Now, it won’t be the same as apprentice, mind you. As my assistant, you’ll have to do all the dirty work,” Newt says, hoping this will make the young wizard think twice. 

“I’ll do it, I’ll become your assistant,” Credence says without hesitation. 

“It’ll be a lot of work, Credence. You’ll be a student, an apprentice, and an assistant all at the same time. Are you sure you’re ready for that?” he checks again. He  _ could _ use an assistant, and he could certainly afford to pay one now. 

“I’m ready,” Credence says firmly. 

“Alright, Credence Barebone, you work for me starting today with the pay of three sickles per week. Your work, for now, includes feeding the creatures and watering all the plants in accordance to each of their natures. That means you  _ will _ have to bottle feed Squidly multiple times a day. We’ll determine pay raises based on your performance. Is that alright with you?” 

“Yes, about caring for the creatures but, um, what’s a sickle?” Credence asks, confused. 

“Oh, right. It’s British wizarding currency. A sickle would be about…” Newt pauses, doing the calculations in his head. “50 cents in U.S. dollars. So that means a dollar 50 cents per week. Is that acceptable?” 

Credence is astounded. A whole dollar fifty per week! “Yes, that’s acceptable,” he says, trying to remain calm. 

“Good!” says Newt, and claps his hands together. “Now, let me show you the baby’s feeding schedule… it’s around here somewhere…” 

The afternoon turns into evening with Newt showing Credence the proper way to feed each and every creature in the suitcase. He now knows how to prepare most of the food as well. Some things have to be carefully enchanted by Newt, like the ingredients for the mooncalf pellets, while others are simply meat or bird feed. He is also not allowed near the nundu, as its toxicity is lethal and Newt is scared he’ll get hurt. What Newt doesn’t yet know is that Credence’s self-preservation instinct is almost on par with Newt’s. 

Credence is just cleaning up Newt’s workbench when the Goldstein sisters come into the case. He’d almost forgotten about them going to see Modesty, but now he’s glad, and apprehensive to see them. Why’d they take so long? Did they have trouble finding the money? The orphanage? Was Modesty—

“She’s alright, Credence, she’s doing well,” Tina says, seeing the look on his face.

“We took so long ‘cuz we went shopping!” Queenie exclaims, holding up some bags. She sets them down on the now-clean worktop. “Sorry, we should’ve sent an owl. These are for you,” she says, patting the bags. 

“This is for you, too,” Tina says, and hands him a folded up piece of paper. “It’s from Modesty. She wrote you a note, for… um, for us to put on your grave. But obviously…” She shrugs and smiles. Credence thanks her and takes the note, opening it. It reads:

_ Dear Credence in Heaven, _

_ I never saw you die, and they won’t show me your body, but I’d like to think you’re an angel now. I know you sent these two nice ladies to watch over me. And the money, too. Thank you, Credence. I will always remember you during prayer and every time in between. I will remember you always. _

_ Love, _

_ Modesty _

Credence’s breathing quickens, and he fears he’ll cry again. He slowly folds the note back up and puts it in his pocket. He looks to the bags. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” he says. “Really, you and Newt have done so much already,” Credence starts.

“What have I done now?” Newt asks, walking into the cabin. He wipes his hands on his shirt and looks at the trio standing before him. 

“Miss Tina and Miss Queenie bought me things. I didn’t really need anything,” Credence says.

“It’s nothing, really,” starts Tina as she goes to open the bag, then thinks better of it. “Let’s take these to your room, huh?” She says, and Queenie agrees, taking two of the shopping bags. 

Credence and Newt look at each other before following the ladies into Credence’s tent. 

The bags turn out to be full of office supplies like parchment, quills, ink, envelopes, and all manner of things Credence never would have thought of getting for himself. There’s also books, lots of books. 

“I don’t know what they teach at _Hogwash_ ,” Queenie says, and Newt mock-gasps behind her. “But at Ilvermorny, you only get the best of the best. Nothing wrong with a little _dual_ _education_ ,” she emphasizes for Newt’s benefit. 

“Wait, there’s an American wizarding school?” Credence asks, and all falls silent. The question is unspoken: why wasn’t Credence invited to Ilvermorny like Newt had been invited to Hogwarts?

“Your magic was repressed at such a young age, that they didn’t catch you,” Queenie explains. 

“But now you’re going to  _ Hogwarts _ , the best wizarding school in all of the world!” Newt says, trying to lighten things up. “And you will be under the tutelage of arguably one of the best wizards of our time: Albus Dumbledore.”

“Oh…” is all Credence says, still crestfallen. Even an entire wizarding school didn’t want him. 

His real parents had abandoned him to the care of muggles who repressed his magic so much to the point where a magical school rejected him, and he developed a parasitical force that killed people, and he was recruited by a terrorist, and now he was dead to the world. 

What was the  _ point? I’m bad luck, pure bad luck, what is even the  _ point? Credence thinks. 

“Credence!” Queenie suddenly exclaims, and everyone turns to look at her. Credence looks sheepish, but he won’t back away from these thoughts, because they were  _ true. _

“The point, Credence Barebone, is that you have been given a second chance. Yes, it’s horrible, terrible, awful what happened to you. It should never happen to anyone. But you  _ survived  _ it, Credence, you’re still here! You’re here for a reason, and that reason is to become a wizard, like you were always meant to do. It just took a little time, but you’re here with us now, aren’t you, Credence?” She seems on the verge of tears by the end. 

Tina chimes in, “What Queenie just said is true, Credence. You can move on now, that’s what we’re trying our damned hardest to do. It’s going to be okay, just you wait and see.”

Credence looks ashamed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be ungrateful. It’s just that… you know…” he finishes lamely.  

“We know, Credence,” Newt says. He strides up to his apprentice and puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’re getting a late start, but it’s a start. I was going to wait to give this to you, but I’ll go get it now. I think you might need it,” Newt says cryptically, and moves away towards the cabin. 

While he’s gone, Credence says to Queenie, “I’m sorry about my bad thoughts. Sometimes they just happen, and I get stuck on them.”

“It’s ok to have bad thoughts, you just gotta think of the good stuff to go along with it. Let me show you: what about all the good luck in your life? Isn’t Newt Scamander good luck?” she asks gamely. 

“Now, don’t go telling him lies,” Newt laughs as he returns. He has one hand behind his back as he walks into the tent. “I have for you,” he says, and holds his arm out. “A wiggenwood tree wand. Thunderbird tail-feather core, dusted with occamy eggshell silver at the handle, 10 inches even.”

Newt unclasps the wand and holds it in his palm instead, offering it to Credence who looks on in disbelief. 

“Wow, Newt, you made that? Looks real elegant!” says Queenie, excited.

“Newt, you can make wands?” Tina asks in surprise. 

“This is too much,” says Credence in awe. 

His very own wand!

“Thanks, Queenie, not really but I tried, Tina, and no such thing, Credence. Go on!” Newt says. He, too, is excited to see how the wand will react to Credence. 

Hesitantly, Credence takes the handle of the wand. He examines it, and finds that it’s elegant, like Queenie said. Long and sleek and dusted with pure silver at the handle. 

“Well, go on,” urges Tina. “Try a spell!”

“Don’t worry if it doesn’t work quite right, Credence, wands usually choose their owners instead of the other way ‘round. But I thought, you need something to practice with,” Newt explains, fretting a little. 

“Lumos.” A bright ball of light appears at the end of the wand. Tina whoops while Queenie claps. Newt smiles, relieved. 

“I-I did it. I used a wand. I used a wand!” Credence says, staring at the ball of light. 

“Try ‘lumos maxima,’” says Newt. As Credence says the words, the ball of light expands. “Now say ‘nox.’” Credence does, and the light is extinguished. 

The young wizard looks down at the wand, and then to Newt. Without saying anything, he marches up to Newt and throws his arms around him. Newt, who is pleasantly surprised, hugs Credence back.

“Thank you, thank you,” Credence whispers. 

“Think nothing of it,” Newt whispers back. 

“Where’s the camera when you need it?” Queenie asks Tina.

“Déjà vu,” she says. 

Queenie and Tina help Credence put away his new belongings while Newt brings in some of his own old ones. Together, they fill up the bookshelves quite a bit. The new office supplies are placed in Credence’s desk now too, so that it doesn’t look quite as empty. 

“There’s something missing here,” Tina says, looking around. “Ah! A table, we need a table for all of us to sit at or in case Credence has company that’s more than two people,” she says, eyeing the armchairs. Using several pallets of wood, she transfigures a table that could easily seat four. Queenie helps with the chairs, and together, they make a splendid seating area in the center of the tent. 

Credence looks on in wonder, feeling like he should be able to help in some way, now that he has a wand.

“Don’t worry, Credence, you’ll learn soon enough. These types of spells are called ‘transfiguration.’ It just so happens that you will be tutored by a professor who teaches transfiguration at Hogwarts,” Newt tells Credence, seeing how the boy is looking from his own wand to the ladies finishing up the table.

“Is it difficult?” he asks, looking at Newt.

“It just so happens,” he starts again, “that your wand-core is suited to transfiguration spells. Technically, it should come easier to you, but every witch or wizard is different. I wouldn’t worry if you can’t get it straight away.”

Credence nods, then strides to the table and sits down. Newt follows him until they are all seated at the cherry wood table. 

“We could play a game of chess,” Newt says with a twinkle in his eye.

“Or play cards,” Tina says mischievously. 

The two battle it out with a staring contest until Credence says, “Cards. I know how to play cards.” Newt looks defeated while Tina whoops and runs upstairs to fetch her cards.

Only this is not a game of cards Credence ever remembers playing! The cards are folding themselves into little rats and chasing each other, tearing each other up; Tina is accusing Newt of using Pickett to cheat, and somehow everyone forgets that Queenie is a legilimens. 

“Newt?” Credence questions amongst the chaos.

“Yes?”

“Can you teach me chess?”

Newt laughs heartily before using his wand to clean up the mess.

“Hey, I was winning!” Queenie exclaims, crossing her arms.

“Maybe tomorrow, hmm?” Newt says to Credence. Credence smiles and nods.

Tina calls them all sore losers who can’t handle a nice game of wizard cards, and says she would have won despite her sister being able to read minds. 

Over dinner, the older wizard and witches argue some more about the card game while Credence watches on. A smile comes over his face, and suddenly, he bursts into laughter. The trio stop their arguing to look over at him. He clasps his hand over his mouth.

“Sorry! Ha ha! Sorry, it’s just that,” more laughing. “I can’t believe this is my life now!” He finally gets out. He finally stops laughing and resumes eating like nothing has happened. 

Newt, Tina, and Queenie look at one another and smile. They each share a thought:  _ if Credence is happy, then I’m happy. _

After tending to the creatures for the night, Credence not forgetting that he is now an apprentice  _ and _ an assistant, Newt changes his bandages once more.

“Wow, it’s gone,” Credence says, rubbing at his thigh where the infected gash used to be.

“I’m glad it worked,” Newt says, reapplying only a couple of bandages now. “There we are. Last of them should be off by tomorrow,” he says, finishing up. 

“Thanks, Newt, for everything. For my room, my wand, this,” Credence says, gesturing to a bandage. 

“Think nothing of it,” Newt says, as usual. But Credence  _ wants _ to think something of it. How will he ever pay Newt back for his kindness? This man who’s taken him in, built him a home, has promised to be his healer, teacher, and employer. His… friend. 

“Do they teach wand-making at Hogwarts? What’s your wand made of? And Miss Tina and Queenie’s?”

Newt laughs. “No, they don’t teach wand-making at Hogwarts. I picked it up along my travels. Mine’s a secret,” he says mysteriously. “And you’ll have to ask the Goldstein sisters yourself.”

“Why’s it a secret? And can you tell me more about Hogwarts?”

“I can’t tell you about my wand,” he insists. Newt thinks back to that painful day when his wand was snapped in two along with his heart, how Albus had helped him, how he had fashioned his own in America… 

“But I can tell you about Hogwarts!” He says, excited. 

They pass the rest of the night talking about Hogwarts: the four houses, the great hall, the  _ ghosts _ , much to Credence’s horror. They talk until Credence falls asleep, and he dreams of a red train chugging along in Scotland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thanks to my beta hachiseiko who helps me straighten things out <3 ily
> 
> Thanks for reading another chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated, even if it's just <3 because I <3 all of you!!!
> 
> As always, come visit me on tumblr~


	7. Fido Fidelius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt casts a powerful charm to protect Credence, and the younger wizard finds out about Mr. Kowalski

The next few days are busy for Credence. Newt has not only assigned him tasks involving the creatures but  _ homework  _ as well. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said it would be difficult balancing all three occupations at once. 

For some of his homework, he has to practice basic charms like  _ Wingardium Leviosa, Aqua Eructo,  _ and  _ Reparo _ . Credence likes this type of homework the best since he can practice magic using his very own wand. Other homework is boring, like writing summaries of certain chapters of books. Newt insists these are very important to know in the wizarding world, so he takes his word for it. 

Newt has also given him a notebook to record his own observations about the creatures, which Credence very much likes doing. That is to say, he enjoys sketching Pickett eating woodlice, the mooncalves with their big eyes, and the niffler resting in his burrow, among many others. There may or may not be sketches of Newt somewhere towards the back. He had picked up the skill at a young age, and his Ma had even let him design the society's leaflets. 

His last type of homework is journaling. Newt enchanted an empty notebook to open for only Credence so that he could write without fear of someone else reading what he’d written.

“Now, I can’t make sure you’re writing every day, but I urge you to try it Credence. Who knows, you might like it, so please,” Newt had almost begged as he gave him the journal.

Once Credence has made sure that no one but he can open the journal, he starts filling it up slowly but steadily. He writes about his anger, mostly. Anger at his birth parents, his adoptive mother, the New Salem Philanthropic Society, and MACUSA. He writes about how these people had failed him, and why he was failed over and over. He wants answers that he knows he’ll never get. 

Sometimes, though, he’ll remember Queenie’s advice and remember the good stuff too. He keeps a page where he counts his blessings and turns to it whenever he feels down. Newt never interrupts Credence if he sees him journaling, Credence has noticed. It’s probably a good thing since he writes about Newt sometimes. Credence would be mortified if Newt looked over his shoulder while he was writing about the other wizard. 

He’s doing history homework at his desk when he hears Newt tap his foot on his floor like a knock. 

“Well, it’s finalized,” he says, holding up a ticket, “We leave in two days’ time.”

“Yeah, about that… will I be in the suitcase?” Asks Credence.

Newt nods, “You will be, and, um…” he says trailing off. Credence is intrigued, so he pulls back from the chair and sits on the bed instead. Newt joins him.

“There’s something we have to do first before we can leave, and I’m telling you this because I know you won’t feel good about it but it has to be done,” Newt starts solemnly.

Credence’s face falls. He starts to worry,  _ has something changed, has something gone wrong?  _ “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, everything’s fine, only it’s just that. You see, Credence, I very badly want to protect you. There’s no way we can let someone untoward discover you, you understand?” Newt asks. Credence nods in agreement, urging Newt to go on. 

“Well, I was thinking that the best way to protect you would be with the Fidelius Charm. What happens is, you entrust a secret to me and I can’t tell it to anyone no matter what. Even a legilimens like Queenie couldn’t read my mind and find the truth once I became your Secret-Keeper.”  _And even Grindelwald couldn't torture it out of me,_ Newt thinks.

“So, you want me to tell you that I’m alive? That way no one will find out,” reasons Credence.

“Exactly!” says Newt. “And, there’s something else…” he starts, wringing his hands. 

Credence swallows. “Just tell me what it is Newt?”

Newt sighs. “I was hoping that you might agree to this: I’d like to make your location hidden as well. I’d like to enchant the suitcase so that no one can find you in here but me. I’d also like to protect my home this way so that even if you were inside it, nobody would be able to find you but me and others I choose to tell. What do you think?” he asks, searching Credence’s face.

Credence considers this. Essentially, he’ll be a ghost.  _ I’m living like one already _ , he thinks. Finally, he says, “I’m fine with that.”

Newt heaves a relieved sigh. “Alright, good, that’s very good. I’m glad you agree that this is the best way to keep you safe. Because I  _ am _ trying to keep you safe, you know that, don’t you, Credence?” Newt asks. 

“I know,” he says and pats Newt’s knee to reassure the man who’d been so nervous just moments ago, as if Credence wasn’t the truly rattled one. 

“Good,” he says again. “I’ll let you get back to your homework. We’ll do the charm tonight,” Newt says and gets up and leaves. After he’s gone, Credence starts to feel loneliness closing in around him. He goes to his desk and pushes aside his textbook, bringing out his journal instead.  _ Starting tonight I’ll be a ghost in a suitcase,  _ he writes.

~*~*~*

“Will the Goldstein sisters remember me?” Credence asks before they begin. 

“Yes, I was planning on telling them if that’s alright with you. They’ll become secondary Secret-Keepers unable to tell anyone else your secret, even if they wanted to.”

“Yes, that’s good I guess, since they work at MACUSA,” Credence shrugs helplessly. He was dead to the world anyway, so why was this bothering him so much? 

“Credence, are you alright?” Newt asks, lowering his wand.

“Yes,” he says and stands up straighter. 

Then, “No,” he says truthfully and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Are you afraid that I won’t tell Queenie and Tina you’re alive? Because I promise you right now Credence, I will.”

“No, it’s not that it’s… being dead to the world, almost. I mean, I already am but this is just solidifying it.”

Newt’s face softens and he takes Credence by the elbow to sit on the bed like they’d done this morning. 

“Credence,” Newt starts, putting an arm around his shoulder. “I know it’s hard, I know what you’ve been through. I’ve seen what’s happened to other obscurials and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. That’s why it’s so important to protect you from Grindelwald and his followers. If there was any other way to protect you I’d do it in a heartbeat,” Newt says, and Credence knows he is telling the truth. 

“Credence,” he starts again. “There will come a day when Grindelwald and all his followers will be put away. By that time, everyone will have learned the proper way to treat obscurials. And on that day, I will cease to become your Secret-Keeper, in any way you choose. I could write letters to every wizarding family, similar to the magical process of Hogwarts letters. Then the entire world will know about the bravest obscurial I’ve ever known,” he says and rubs Credence’s arm in a comforting gesture. 

“You could really do that? Write to every wizarding family?” Credence asks.

“Well, the process would be automated and take several days but yes, I could. How does that sound?” Newt asks, smiling.

Credence leans his head on Newt’s shoulder. “I don’t need you to do that. I guess I just wanted to know that it wouldn’t be forever.”

“No, not forever, Credence. I promise.”

“Let’s do this then,” Credence says and gets up from his comfortable position.

Newt takes out his wand and starts the incantation.

“Tell me your secret, Credence,” Newt says.

“Here is my secret: I am alive. I reside in your suitcase.”

“I promise to keep your secret,” Newt says. He casts the charm on his suitcase as well before ending it. “Alright, we should be all set now.” 

Credence returns to the suitcase so that when the Goldstein sisters come, they can test it out. 

The sisters are in for a surprise when they come home.

“Hey, Newt, where’s Credence?” Queenie asks.

“Credence is dead,” Newt says easily. 

“WHAT?!” Tina shrieks. Suddenly, her eyes glaze over and she says, “Oh, yeah, he’s dead.” 

Queenie shakes her head to clear her readings of thoughts, but she knows Credence is dead too. 

“I cast a Fidelius Charm on Credence and became his Secret-Keeper. He is not dead, but he’s in this house somewhere. Try to find him,” Newt says. 

Tina and Queenie suddenly remember that Credence is, in fact, alive. They search all over the house for him, not once looking at Newt’s suitcase that has been sitting in the middle of the living room floor. 

“I give up, where is he?” Queenie says.

Newt walks up to the suitcase, but Queenie doesn’t take the hint.

“Try to read my mind,” he offers. She does, but the answer eludes her.

Newt picks up the suitcase and swings it around. “Are you sure you don’t know where Credence is?” He almost sing-songs. The witches truly have no idea. “I’ll be right back,” he says and pops into the suitcase for a bit. When he comes back out he asks, “Now do you know where Credence could be? Not even a hint?”

“No, where is he?” Tina asks. 

“Okay, it’s working like it’s supposed to. Credence is inside my suitcase,” says Newt. 

“Oh, duh!” says Queenie.

“Wow, that’s a powerful charm you cast there, Newt,” says Tina. “Has he really been in there all along? For some reason, I couldn’t even think of your suitcase.”

Newt knocks on the interior and Credence walks out. 

“Ta-dah!” he says with his arms out and makes the sisters laugh. 

“Oh, thank goodness, I was getting worried, I couldn’t even read Newt’s mind!” says Queenie. 

“See, Credence, we’ve even tested a powerful legilimens. Your secret is safe with me,” Newt says, and it’s the truth. 

~*~*~*

In the morning, Newt says he has special business to attend to, and Credence can’t think of what it might be. He asks Queenie and gets a long sigh as she waves him off to Tina. This is when he learns of Jacob Kowalski.

“He sounded like a real nice guy, though. Is there a law against going steady with muggles?” Credence asks.

“Forget dating, we can’t even marry them,” Tina says. “I admit, it’s a backwards law compared to England, but with our history here in America, that’s just the way it is.”

“So…Mr. Kowalski and Miss Queenie?” He shakes his head. 

“Nope,” Tina confirms, popping the ‘p.’ 

“That’s a shame,” Credence says sadly. He wants Miss Queenie to be happy,  _ she deserves it,  _ Credence thinks. “At least Mr. Kowalski is getting his loan,” he says, thinking of Newt’s kindness. It didn’t matter to Newt whether people were muggles or obscurials, he treated them in the same fashion: with kindness. 

Credence journals at the table until Newt comes back. He could have stayed in his room but he’d wanted to spend as much time with the Goldsteins as possible today before leaving for England. Which is what he’s writing about now, the fact that he’s leaving the Goldsteins’ company and heading off into an unknown world he’d only read about in books and heard about from Newt. 

Queenie stalks up to Newt when he comes into the room, waits a moment, and then heads for her bedroom. 

“I’ll talk to her,” Tina says and goes after Queenie who is no doubt relishing that sliver of a memory that had presented itself in Newt’s mind. 

“How’d it go?” Credence asks as he closes his journal.

“Well, I saw him at the canning factory, bumped into him, and switched out the occamy eggshell suitcase with his own,” Newt explains while he moves to brew a cup of tea.

“And they’ll take that at our bank?” Credence asks, incredulous. 

“Silver is silver,” Newt says, now sipping his tea.

“Would you ever marry a muggle?” Credence asks.

Newt almost chokes on his tea and upon seeing his reaction, Credence struggles to quickly explain, “Only because Miss Queenie and Mr. Kowalski can’t be together, I was just wondering…” He shrugs.

“You caught me by surprise there, Credence,” Newt says, clearing his throat. “My father is actually a muggle. And I would marry…” he starts, looking into his mug as if the answer lies there.

“Anyone with a heart of gold.” He smiles and winks at Credence and the younger wizard flushes red. What was that supposed to mean? Did Newt already have a sweetheart?  _ Is it…Miss Goldstein, _ he wonders. He gets an odd feeling when he thinks about any girl being with Newt. He decides to journal some more, and Newt leaves him to it. 

Later, at dinner, Credence can’t bring himself to eat as much as he usually does. There’s a growing pit in his stomach that he can’t seem to get rid of. He watches Newt and wonders how he’s being so blasé about all of this leaving business. The week he’d spent at the Goldstein’s’ was the best week of his life, bar none.

Everything important has happened here. He was treated with so much kindness by near-strangers, and now he was just supposed to  _ leave.  _ He found that he didn’t want to. But there was no changing it now, was there? These were his circumstances; his cross to bear. 

His thoughts must have been showing on his face or something because Tina says, “Hey, Credence, you alright?”

He nods. Then he says, “I’m sad that I’ll have to leave you two so soon,” and tries to resume eating. Everyone but him exchanges knowing glances.  _ Fear of abandonment _ , Newt thinks and Queenie nods at him. 

“You can still write to us, Credence, anytime you want. You can use Newt’s owl until you get your own,” Tina reassures him. Newt nods in agreement.

“I know it’s difficult, being in transition, but we’ll be in England soon and you’ll have roots to put down,” says Newt, who knows a thing or two about traveling. 

“You think you had a good time with us? Wait till ya get to Hogwarts, you’ll have loads of fun there,” Queenie says, trying to get Credence to look forward to the future.

Credence nods in agreement but his feelings don’t change. Tina suggests a game of wizard chess and even turns on the radio to play music too. Credence spends the night learning about how to play chess, but mostly watches the enchanted chess set actually fight. He gets a turn against Tina while Newt coaches him, and he starts to enjoy himself after all of their fussing over him and what pieces he should move. It’s bedtime before he knows it.

“Oh, before you go, I have something for you both,” Tina says, excited. She runs to her room while Queenie shouts after her, “Get my bags too, would ya?”

Tina returns with two hoops cradled in one arm and two brown shopping bags in the other hand.

“You didn’t…” Newt starts.

“I did! Two dream catchers made with real thunderbird feathers, one for each of you,” she says, handing them each of their dream catchers. They couldn’t look more different. One is wrapped in tanned leather cord, filled with golden string, and has brown, blue, and yellow beading in addition to the golden feathers. Credence’s is a crescent moon with silver string and black beading. 

“It’ll wake you from bad dreams,” Tina explains to Credence, who looks in awe.

“You made these? Thank you very much!” Credence says and moves to hug Tina who returns it gladly. 

“Thank you, Tina,” Newt says, and Tina smiles brightly at him. 

“I got stuff for you guys too, but you can open them privately,” Queenie says, taking the bags from Tina and handing one each to the wizards. They hug too, before saying goodnight. 

Newt shares in Credence’s tasks tonight, saying he wants them to get a full night’s rest before getting on the boat, and that they’ll get done quicker this way. Credence suspects that it’s because Newt wants to give him a break, but he doesn’t say anything. 

He hangs the dream catcher on his headboard, as Newt had suggested. Credence wonders if he should sleep here tonight to get used to it, but it doesn’t seem right to vacate the Goldsteins’ extra bed just yet and besides that… he’s still used to sharing a room with Newt, and he doesn’t want to leave the man’s company for one more night if he can help it. Queenie’s bag of presents sits atop his desk, awaiting to be opened as a surprise on the boat tomorrow.

In his own room, Newt sets out to make sure everything is prepared for tomorrow. After hanging his own dream catcher, he decides it wouldn’t hurt to open the bag from Queenie. Inside it is a book on the care of magical creatures found in North America, and two letters. One is addressed to him, and the other is to  _ Dumbledore _ of all people. There’s a note from Queenie saying that it is  _ strictly _ for Dumbledore’s eyes only and that she wants it hand-delivered. 

Sighing, he puts his curiosity aside and opens the letter he can. Inside he finds an endearing, insightful, embarrassing letter from Queenie. Apparently, she’d gotten  _ very _ good at reading the minds of British wizards. Honestly, some of the things she says! He flushes with embarrassment while reading the end bit and hastily puts it away. 

When Credence gets ready for bed upstairs, he lingers, trying to elongate each moment and memorize how comforting everything feels, how  _ at home _ everything feels. After tonight, his home would essentially be inside Newt’s suitcase, and though he loved it dearly, it wouldn’t be the same.  _ Change,  _ he thinks,  _ change is the only constant.  _

“Is there anything I can do for you, Credence?” Newt asks as they’re laying down to go to sleep.

“There’s nothing you can really do, except turning back time twenty-two years and… never mind,” he says bitterly. Then, “Sorry. I’m sorry, Newt,” he recants. “I’m going to miss it here. I’m scared of the future, that’s all,” he says, heaving a sigh. 

“That’s alright then, Credence. I’m scared of the future too. Who isn’t?” Newt replies.

“Really? What happened to ‘Worrying means you suffer twice’?” Credence teases.

“I’m scared of the future, but I don’t worry about it because I know that everything’s going to be alright,” Newt says. “Yes, there are difficulties and dilemmas that pop up now and again, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be stuck there forever. Circumstances change, people change. It’s possible to find happiness no matter where you are in life.”

“You sound like you’re talking from experience,” Credence notes.

“That’s because I am,” Newt says seriously. “Take it from me, Credence, it’s never too late to try something new.” 

“Okay, Newt, I’ll take your word for it,” he says, trusting his mentor even though he can’t see how he could be happy anywhere but here right now. Tomorrow, he’d be on the boat heading for England. 

Credence’s dreams that night are filled with swirls of colors and images that don’t form into anything and keep falling away from him like sand. He even wakes in the middle of the night, heart beating fast, for seemingly no reason. He casts Lumos to see Newt asleep on the bed next to him and he sighs in relief before turning over and going back to sleep. 

Newt, on the other hand, dreams of a grassy grove where he’s lying down and admiring the stars before someone approaches him from above…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I know this was a long time coming but this chapter was really finicky, so I'm glad you guys are reading a polished piece. I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned!
> 
> As always, HUGE thanks to my beta hachiseiko on tumblr. She keeps me right on track <3 <3 <3


	8. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Credence spend their first day at sea

The last goodbye is hard for Credence, but he makes it through. Queenie is trying not to cry while Tina has a watery smile as she says goodbye to Credence before he makes the final descent into the suitcase. If all goes well, which he has every reason to believe it will, he should see Newt in approximately half an hour. He’s thankful for the tasks this morning that keep him busy. 

Tina accompanies Newt to the harbor, and it’s there that the wizard offers to deliver a copy of his book to her in person. Leaving her on the docks is a bittersweet feeling that Newt hasn’t grown accustomed to despite all his years of traveling. No, leaving is never easy. At one point Newt pauses as if to turn around, to say a final word of goodbye, but he marches onward instead, knowing there is nothing more to say.

Once he gets his room in order, he removes the twine from the suitcase and heads inside. Credence is crouched on the floor talking to the niffler in hushed tones. He gives the niffler a worm, and the niffler returns Newt’s pocket watch, which he hadn’t even noticed was missing. 

“Good boy!” Credence says and gives him another worm. Newt can’t believe his eyes. He thought that there were some incorrigible creatures out there that were  _ unteachable. _ Obviously, he had been wrong. The niffler had it in him all along, the little rascal. Newt feels a little betrayed.

“I see you’ve been using a little positive reinforcement,” Newt says, chuckling as Credence hands him the pocket watch like it’s no big deal.

“He just likes worms is all,” Credence says, shrugging. He goes to pour himself a glass of water from his wand. Newt looks on as Credence performs the spell without saying a word.

“You’re full of surprises today, Credence. When did you start being able to do that?” Newt asks, somewhat in awe. “Wordless magic, I mean,” he says, pointing towards the cup.

“Oh, uh, I dunno,” he says, withdrawing his wand. “One time, I kind of just thought of it, and it happened without me needing to say anything. Is that bad?” Credence asks, looking apprehensive. 

“No, not at all, it’s advanced magic is what it is,” Newt replies, and fetches a glass for himself too. He places it in front of Credence who performs Auguamenti wordlessly. 

“See, this is how I know you’ve been doing your homework. I make you pour me water,” Newt jokes as he takes the glass and inspects it. He drinks the water and gives Credence a thumbs up. The younger wizard smiles at him, glad that he’s able to impress Newt just a little.

This morning Newt helps out with Credence’s responsibilities as he did last night, even though they’re getting easier for Credence now that he can do basic spells to aid him. The older wizard seems lost in thought though, and Credence wonders what he might be thinking about. 

Unbeknownst to Credence, Newt is thinking of Queenie’s letter and all of the ridiculous things she had written. But if they are true… Newt glances at Credence from time to time and shakes his head. It seems to Newt that everything is pointing him in one direction, but he just can’t believe it until he sees it for himself. Then again, the witch can read minds, so what does he know? She didn't outright say anything, but the things she  _ implied _ were…interesting. Now he badly wants to see what is in the letter she’d written to Dumbledore.  

After morning duties are done, Newt goes to scope out the ship and cast the Fidelius Charm on it so that Credence can come out on deck if he wants.

“Will I be invisible?” he asks.

“Essentially,” Newt answers. “Anybody looking for you won’t be able to see the entire ship, and people on board won’t be able to recognize you, even if they do see you.”

And so, in the afternoon, Credence gets to come up for some air and he immediately feels sick: refreshed, but sea sick.

“That’s alright then,” Newt says, leading Credence back to their room by the elbow. The other passengers’ eyes glaze over when they look at him, he notices. “I’ve got some ginger tea and maybe even some garlic that will help. You get the muggle treatment first,” he jokes. He prepares the remedies for Credence before getting their lunches as well. Credence doesn’t much feel like eating, but Newt urges him to have some plain toast anyways. 

“I think I’ll stay in the case from now on,” Credence says as he nibbles on the bread.

“Nonsense, it’s a week-long trip. We can’t have you in this stuffy case forever. I’ll find an anti-sickness draught, how about that?” Newt says, insistent. 

“If you say so,” Credence says and rubs his stomach. 

It turns out that Newt finds one easily and administers it to Credence, who finds more enjoyment being on deck when he’s not throwing up the contents of his stomach. They go up during nighttime to get some fresh air. 

“There’s Orion!” Newt says, pointing up. Credence looks for the constellation, but what he finds is the tawny owl that he’d seen delivering mail to the Goldsteins’ home once. The bird lands on Newt’s outstretched arm as Newt takes a letter from his beak and sees two more tied to his ankle. He pockets the two letters addressed to himself before giving Credence a letter. 

“It’s from Tina and Queenie!” he exclaims and starts to open it.

Meanwhile, Newt has pulled out a piece of parchment and quill from his seemingly bottomless pockets, and he jots down a single phrase onto the paper:  _ Credence Barebone is alive. _ He finds an envelope and addresses it to Dumbledore before tying it to Orion’s leg. 

“Hello, Orion, it’s so good to see you,” Newt coos as he scratches the bird’s head and under his beak. Orion preens under the attention. 

The letter from the sisters to Credence simply wishes him well and tells him to write back soon and often. Credence asks to write a letter of his own, and Newt wants him to take his time, so they go into the case with Orion on Newt’s arm, much to the surprise of passerbys. Newt doesn’t seem to care as he talks to the owl like a long lost friend and updates him on his life. 

“This is my friend Credence,” he says, and Credence is filled with delight at the words. “You’ll be delivering some of his messages too. Don’t worry, I’ll find you extra treats,” he promises, and he delivers on that promise. Newt finds a few mice that do nicely, and Orion seems to appreciate the gesture for all of the extra work he’ll have to do. 

Credence writes to Tina and Queenie about how his day on the ship has gone, and that he misses their company, their lodgings, and their food especially. He unconsciously tugs on the braces holding up his trousers and silently thanks Queenie for his new pairs of clothes that didn’t require any type of belt whatsoever. 

Newt reads a letter from his mother and sighs. “Orion, why do you take letters from her?” The bird nips at his fingers, and he laughs. The other letter is from Dumbledore, who is rightly confused but shouldn’t be after Newt’s new missive. He decides to write back to his mother to let her know that, yes, he’s safe, just like Theseus had already told her.  _ Honestly, she worries too much, _ Newt thinks.

When they’re ready, they take Orion back onto the deck and send him off to his three new destinations. They watch him take flight into the starry night until they can no longer see him.

“Would you like to take a look through a lunascope, Credence?” Newt asks as they watch the sky. Credence turns towards him.

“A what?”

“A lunascope,” Newt says, pulling the small, golden telescope out of his pocket. He extends it and looks skyward towards the moon. “Waning Gibbous,” Newt proclaims and hands the telescope to Credence who gingerly takes it. 

Credence looks through the lunascope and sees the moon in stark detail, closer than he had ever seen before. It’s  _ beautiful _ . The scope itself has little marks around the perimeter, almost like a clock. In curved script under the moon reads  _ Waning Gibbous. _

“It can tell you the exact phase of the moon without having to consult a star chart,” Newt explains. Credence can’t stop looking at the details in the moon, all the bumps and craters, how it gradually darkens on its right side. 

“I guess it’s important then: the phase of the moon?” Credence guesses. He turns to look at Newt through the telescope and chuckles when all he sees is a close-up eyeball. He hands the lunascope back to Newt, who looks almost scandalized by Credence’s question. 

“ _ Very _ important,” Newt says. “In our world the phases of the moon impact everyday events, just like it impacts the push and pull of the tides. Muggles seem to recognize the power of the full moon but not much else.”

“What’s the power of a full moon?” Credence asks. Newt looks incredulous. How can Credence not know, considering his own power?

“Well,” Newt starts hesitantly, playing with the object in his hands. “Werewolves, for one, transform during the full moon.” Credence looks interested, so he goes on. “Some phases of the moon empower some types of magic more than others. The full moon does that for a lot of witches and wizards,” he says, eyeing Credence. 

“And for you?” Asks Credence.

“For me, it’s the crescent moon. Mum says it’s because I was born under the crescent moon, but I’m not exactly sure why. Sometimes magic works in mysterious ways,” he says and turns back to look through the lunascope again. He looks for a long time, and just as Credence is about to suggest they go inside before his fingers fall off from the winter chill, Newt whispers, “Beautiful,” and closes the telescope. 

After his nightly tasks are done, Credence decides to light a little fire in his wood-burning stove and do his homework there in front of it on the plush carpet. He likes the warmth of the fireplace even though his tent is in a temperate environment, it still brings him a comfort he can’t describe. The nights are always slightly cooler though, and Credence is glad for his very own little fireplace. 

When he has done all the homework he can stand, he decides to turn in, though he’s not looking forward to it. He doesn’t know how he’ll sleep in his new bed and without Newt nearby. The second thought makes him flush with embarrassment if he thinks about it too much, as it was childish to want to have Newt share a room with him after all this time. 

As he’s changing for bed, Credence spots the bag from Queenie on his desk. He’d almost forgotten! Now he’s glad he’s waited, as it’s a little surprise for himself on his first day away. 

There are three gifts: what looks to be a wrapped book, a small vial filled with pink liquid, and a letter. Credence reads the letter first, and he misses Queenie instantly. Though he had been miffed at times by her mind-reading, he would do anything to have her back. He reads that inside the vial is a  _ hair growth potion!  _ He flushes with embarrassment. Did she really know how much he hated his hair after he tried to keep the thoughts to himself?

After reading the letter he goes to the mirror atop his dresser and runs his fingers this way and that through his hair, trying to make it look presentable. It is true, he has hated this haircut ever since he was a boy, but Mary Lou had always forced it on him. He wants so badly to change his hair, and here is the solution, only Queenie hadn’t provided any instruction on how to use it. Should he ask Newt? Even more mortifying! He decides to take a small sip and see what happens in the morning. If it gets too long, he can cut it, he reasons.

Lastly, Credence opens the wrapping paper on the book and is surprised to find a black Bible with gold lettering on it. He had thought he’d be repelled, but he finds that Queenie knows him better in this regard at least: he had missed the Bible. Not Mary Lou or the society but the teachings, yes. One teaching in particular. 

Credence flips through the pages hurriedly, almost as if to make sure his favorite passage hasn’t been erased somehow. It’s still there. He sits on his bed and reads it in its entirety before sighing in relief and closing the book. Then, taking a quill, he opens it again and marks something on the page before nestling it away into his bedside drawer. It’s there that he sees the picture of himself and Newt on the day he had shown everyone the Lumos Spell. He decides to take the picture and tuck it into the Bible as sort of a bookmark. 

Credence tries to sleep, but he simply can’t. He turns this way and that, looks up at the skylight and counts the time, recites a mantra of a new spell he’s supposed to learn, imagines flowers blooming, and he still can’t sleep. He gets up and makes his way to Newt’s room. Outside, he pauses to knock when he hears singing… Newt singing! It sounds like a sad song from what he can hear, but he doesn’t know what song it is. He’s about to lose courage and turn around when Newt goes quiet. Credence sighs in relief and knocks on the door, and Newt opens it. 

He quickly diagnoses the problem. “Can’t sleep?” Credence shakes his head.

“I’ve tried everything,” his apprentice laments.

“I’ve got just the thing,” Newt says and fetches a sleeping draught for him. He doesn’t ask any questions, or give him any pointers, as Credence looks miserable from his first day at sea. He watches Credence take the draught and bids him goodnight. And he can’t be sure, but something looks different about his apprentice, but he can’t place his finger on it. He shrugs and goes back to his room.

“ _ When the dragon snapped up his best girl _ ,” he sings, sitting on his bed and flipping through a series of photographs that are on his nightstand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a million thanks to my beautiful beta hachiseiko <3 you're the best!!!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed. Don't be afraid to comment down below and as always, kudos are appreciated as well.
> 
> Sometimes I distract myself with drabbles so if you have any prompts you'd like me to fill, send me an ask on tumblr! Who knows, it might end up on Fantastic Drabbles


	9. The Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence is introspective and Newt is oblivious on the last leg of their journey to England

“Herbivicus.”

“Again.”

“Herbivicus.” 

“Try again.”

“ _ Herbivicus!”  _ Credence exclaims, and the flower blooms and dies on the spot, its petals losing color and wilting off.

“That’s alright then, let’s take a break,” Newt says as he stands and dusts his hands off. The two wizards are behind Credence’s tent practicing herbology, but Credence is having trouble accelerating the growth of the flowers. He’d planted roses, peonies, and azaleas out of a selection that Newt had given him. He liked them for how they looked and for what they meant. This is what he’d been looking forward to all day long but to no avail. Newt gives him an optimistic smile and extends a hand for Credence to take. 

“Herbivicus,” Credence quickly tries again, but nothing happens. He sighs and clasps Newt’s hand, leveraging himself up. “Could it be the wand?” he asks the magizoologist as they head to the cabin for a snack.

“It’s possible, but I doubt it. Sometimes spells can be finicky for certain people, for whatever reason. Don’t give up, you’ll get it in no time. Or, in a little while. Doesn’t matter, as long as you  _ try,”  _ Newt emphasizes. He makes tea for the pair of them and gets out the biscuits from the Goldsteins,’ as he knows they’re Credence’s favorite.   

Credence still looks downcast by the time he finishes his biscuit so Newt tries a different approach.

“You know, there were spells that were difficult for me too, when I was starting out. In fact, I had to get special tutoring for some of them. Now they come to me like second nature, but if you’d seen me starting out…” Newt says and laughs, remembering his transfiguration mishaps. 

“Really?” asks Credence, incredulous.

“Truly!” says Newt, and Credence starts to feel a bit better. After all, this is the first spell he’s had this much difficulty with. 

He does regular homework after that, and Newt tells him to practice whenever-- just to call him if he’s successful. Newt hopes that Credence will be able to cast the spell on his own if he’s not looking over his shoulder, but this just makes Credence more determined to be successful. His apprentice wants to show him a beautiful, flowering garden by the day’s end. 

Credence takes to meditating and drawing. His first approach is to repeat the spell like a mantra and imagine flowers blooming. The next step is to draw the flowers in bloom from memory, which he’s moderately successful at, in his opinion. Last is the actual magic, but he puts it off until later, hoping that his non-magic approaches will aid him in making a garden appear.

In the meantime, he decides to make something else grow: his hair. Credence makes a decision to play a little trick on Newt. He’s going to take a little bit of the potion each day until Newt notices that his hair is growing and comments on it. Hopefully, by that time, Herbivicus will be old news.

It turns out to take a whole other day to grow his garden. He practices mid-afternoon the next day, and by some miracle, the flowers bloom perfectly. He gets so excited that he breaks off a rose stem and rushes to Newt, who looks delighted first by Credence’s expression and secondly by the rose in his hand.

“A red rose! Thank you, Credence,” Newt says gratefully. He takes the rose and puts it under his nose to smell for a moment before removing it. “It’s beautiful,” he says, and immediately transfigures some empty vials to make a pretty glass vase to put it in. It sits there on his worktop next to the picture of him, Credence, Tina, and Queenie. 

Credence looks immeasurably pleased, and Newt can’t help but think,  _ how cute. _

“We  _ must _ take a photo,” he declares and starts in search of his camera. Credence tries to argue, saying that it’s not a big deal, but Newt won’t have any of it.

This is how the younger wizard finds himself sitting in front of his little garden across from Newt who is trying to get him to smile ‘properly.’

“Smile properly now, Credence, like you did just a few moments ago,” Newt insists from behind the camera.

“I am!” Credence exclaims through his teeth.

“Remember how the niffler almost yanked my braces down the other day?” Newt asks.

Credence can’t help but laugh as he remembers the incident. 

A bright flash goes off and Credence says, “Hey, I wasn’t ready Newt.”

“Oh, you’ve got to see this,” Newt says, smiling down at the picture of Credence. The other wizard crawls the short distance to Newt and covers his eyes when he sees the picture. He looks  _ ridiculous, _ but of course, Newt likes it. His eyes are all scrunchy and he’s clearly laughing, seemingly at nothing. 

“If you don’t like it, I’ll keep it,” Newt says easily and Credence says he doesn’t care, so Newt makes good on his claim. He takes another one of Credence ‘properly’ smiling, whatever that means, and Credence keeps that one. Newt jokes that they’ll have to get a photo album soon, and Credence thinks they can’t take that many pictures together, can they? He finds that he wants to.

It’s not until Credence is looking through his skylight that he reflects on what he’d given Newt today: a red rose in full bloom and a picture of himself. A strange feeling courses through him and for a moment he fears that the obscurus is rearing its ugly head again.

He gets up, feeling vaguely sick, but decides that it’s not dark magic, it’s something else: shame.  _ Wicked, unnatural thoughts, wicked and unnatural,  _ he thinks and tries to go to sleep. But the thought won’t leave him: the way Newt looked when he gave him the rose.  _ Do men act like that usually? Is it usual? Or unusual? Is it?  _ He can’t stop thinking. 

It’s not until the day before the ship is expected to arrive in England that Newt finally catches on to what’s going on regarding Credence’s hair.

“Now, I’m not sure if you’ve done it on purpose, or if it was involuntary, as such things have been known to happen, but your hair has grown out a little,” Newt tells him over breakfast. Credence grins and tells him the whole story to which Newt replies, “I knew it! The very first day, I knew there was  _ something.  _ Well, it looks good.”

“Really?” Credence asks and brushes aside his now-longer bangs.

“Truly,” Newt says, and he gives him that smile that makes Credence start to question himself all over again. 

“Good,” he says and resumes eating. Later, he decides to take the remaining amount of hair growth potion because,  _ he likes my hair long,  _ is all Credence can think. It turns out that the amount Queenie had given was perfectly suited to him, as his bangs had grown out, but the faded cut on the sides slightly remained. He makes sure to thank the blonde witch in his next letter. 

Towards the end of the day, Credence hands in his homework to Newt, who takes it and assigns him new chapters to read in addition to two new charms to work on. 

“Have you been journaling, Credence?” Newt asks.

“Yes, I have.”

“And how are you finding it?” He asks kindly, prepared for whatever answer his apprentice gives.

“It’s…good. Yeah, it’s good for me, I think,” Credence answers, fidgeting a bit. He’s glad the journal only opens for him,  _ otherwise, things would get disastrous,  _ he thinks. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Newt says. “And your observations? How are those going?”

Credence thinks to his observations journal, which has essentially turned into a sketchbook and wants to laugh. He hopes Newt doesn’t want to see it because the back pages have slowly started to be filled with sketches of Newt taking care of the creatures.

“Uh, yeah, they’re going good, too,” Credence says.

“May I see the journal?”

_ Say no, say no, say no— _

“Yeah, let me find it,” Credence says despite himself. Well, what’s he going to do now? Credence panics on his way to his room to fetch the little sketchbook,  _ Newt isn’t supposed to see this _ , until he thinks of a simple solution: a bookmark to show Newt he shouldn’t look past a certain point. Yes, that should do it. 

“Don’t look past the bookmark, please, they’re no good.”

Newt smiles and tells him, “I’m sure that’s not true, but I’ll respect your wishes.” He flips through the book in growing amazement. “These are good, Credence. Really good.”

Credence stands off to the side, picking at his nails apprehensively. He looks up right as Newt turns to a page with  _ a drawing of Newt, dear God, I forgot about that one.  _

Newt goes still. He brings the journal closer to his face to get a better look. The drawing is of Newt holding the baby marmite, something that was easy to draw as Newt usually stayed still for quite a bit of time. Just as Credence is about to throw himself at Newt to snatch the whole thing back, Newt exclaims, “Wow! Take a look at that, huh?” 

Credence shifts, restless.

“I think you’ve made me more handsome,” Newt jokes. Credence wants to argue otherwise, but it gives him that funny feeling again, and so he stays silent, fidgeting even more now. Finally, blessedly, Newt turns the page and Credence breathes a sigh of relief. After going through the last of the drawings, Newt hands the journal back to Credence. 

“We’re going to have to get you some art supplies,” he says. 

Credence doesn’t even argue as he makes a vague noise of agreement and rushes away to his bedroom to put the journal away, or perhaps hide it forever. He waits until his heart has stopped racing to face Newt again. 

But now, he feels he can hardly look at the man without having unnatural thoughts. 

It’s time to practice charms now, and Credence is having difficulty with even the easiest ones like Wingardium Leviosa. He pronounces Reparo wrong somehow, and even then the broken pot won’t fix itself. Newt has to intervene on several occasions.

“Everything alright today, Credence?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” he answers hurriedly. 

“If there’s anything bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?”

But Credence  _ can’t.  _ He absolutely cannot. Newt would refuse to take him to Hogwarts if he knew what the problem was. Vowing to put it out of his mind completely, Credence offers, “I’ll journal about it,” and that seems to please his mentor for the time being. 

They continue the practice session, Credence’s magic somewhat stilted, until Newt calls an early night and tells the other wizard to get lots of rest for tomorrow. 

Sitting at his desk, Credence stares down at the empty pages of his journal and refuses to write down what is plaguing him. Writing it down will make it  _ real _ and it’s not real, it’s a stupid feeling he has towards Newt because he rescued him. It’s all misplaced, nevermind Newt’s handsomeness, his kindness, the way he touched Credence so softly when placing bandages on his broken body… No, those are exactly the types of thoughts he will not write down. Credence shuts his journal and prepares for bed. 

During the night he wakes up in a cold sweat and feels like something literally shocked him awake. He looks up at his dream catcher and remembers,  _ right, nightmare. _ He vaguely remembers something about Ma again. He felt like he deserved it, whatever her lecture was. Turning over, Credence attempts to fall asleep again. 

Newt has to wake him in the morning, the first time he’s had to. 

“Sorry for waking you so early, but we’ll be disembarking in two hours’ time. How about you and I do what we can for the creatures and get ready to leave this stuffy ship?”

Credence nods in agreement before letting out a great big yawn. 

Newt chuckles. “Bad night? You can always rest a bit more, I can—”   

“No!” Credence interjects, and hurriedly sits up. “I’m fine, it’s nothing,” he dismisses.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” he says. He doesn’t want to neglect his work and have his pay deducted. He doubts Newt would do such a thing, but he’s still new at the job and wants to do his best. 

Credence finds that Newt had already started on the tasks, and there’s not much to do besides throw feed into some of the enclosures. By the time Credence is done, Newt has a hold of Squidly and is talking to him in hushed tones. He tries not to think of how adorable it is and instead gets his sketchbook.

“May I draw you?”

Newt looks up, surprised. He smiles and says, “Of course.”

Credence continues on the sketch he had started, putting in the finer details of Newt’s face, hair, and clothes. Ten minutes later, Newt is done feeding the marmite and Credence’s sketch of him is almost complete.  _ Could use a little color, _ Credence thinks as he traces over the drawing with his finger. 

~*~*~

On the deck of the ship, the port is almost visible and Credence feels unexpectedly excited at the prospect of starting a new life here. He leans over the railing and takes a breath of fresh air, feels it filling and expanding his lungs. The wind stings his eyes a little but he is glad for that, too. He feels  _ alive _ . 

Newt watches the younger wizard carefully, trying to figure out what he’s feeling.  _ He’s smiling, so that’s good,  _ Newt thinks fondly.

Credence has to go back into the case for disembarking since Newt hadn’t drawn up any papers for him yet. Newt ties the case up with twine again before stepping out. There are thankfully no issues with customs as Newt shows his passport and suitcase for inspection.

He apparates to a quiet little neighborhood in London and walks to a small flat. Taking the protective charms off, he walks inside and almost steps on all the letters that he’s accrued in his time away. He picks one up and snorts when he sees it’s from his mother. Home sweet home.

Newt places the suitcase in the middle of the small sitting room and removes the twine before knocking on it. Credence comes up and surveys the room.

“You have a nice place,” he says.

Newt shrugs. “It’s not much, but it’s home,” he says. “Let me show you the guestroom if you’d like to stay there,” he says and leads Credence to a small room with a bed and nightstand. Credence shakes his head and Newt laughs, while the younger wizard tries to explain himself. 

“It’s just that, everyone worked so hard on my room.”

Newt laughs again and concedes that the room in the suitcase is maybe slightly preferable to the small guestroom in his flat. He doesn’t blame Credence in the least but lets him know it’s his if he wants it. 

“So… what now?” Asks Credence.

“I’ve got to deliver my manuscript to my publisher, but that can wait until tomorrow. I can’t wait for you to see Diagon Alley.”

“I can’t wait either,” says Credence, who’s heard all about it from Newt. The older wizard did, however, keep some things secret that one has to experience for themselves in order to better appreciate them. 

“Right now, I’m going to cast the Fidelius Charm on my flat, and afterwards we can see about lunch,” says Newt as he prepares to cast the spell. It doesn’t take very long, seeing as how small his place is. He goes from room to room until he ends up at the front door and ends the incantation. “Now then, I probably need to stock up on food here, but we can go inside the case. What do you feel like having?” he asks Credence. 

Credence shrugs, non-committal, and says he’ll have whatever Newt makes. They end up eating Indian food of all things, as Newt said he’d been craving it. 

“You learned how to make Indian food?” Credence asks, watching Newt conjure a clay oven out of the ground.

“You pick up things when you’re traveling, and this is definitely one of them,” he confirms as he sticks a naan into the now burning oven. He puts three more in before skewering the marinated chicken and leaving the skewers in the oven to roast as well. 

The smell of naan and chicken tikka makes Credence’s mouth water. When it’s finally done, Credence digs in with gusto. 

“I want to eat this every day,” he tells Newt in between bites. Newt just laughs and shakes his head. He’s secretly pleased that Credence likes his cooking as much as he’d liked Queenie’s. 

Newt spends part of the day making sure his manuscript is absolutely perfect for about the hundredth time, and afterwards he helps Credence with the creatures.

“You’re doing my job for me, Newt,” Credence points out as he watches Newt throw seeds to the fwoopers. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m done with my manuscript, and there’s not much else to do,” he says. He truly does miss taking care of the creatures as he used to when there was no help around. Credence sees this and says nothing else on the matter. He’s glad for the help, anyway. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to my lovely beta hachiseiko. If you love crewt, you will love her blog by the way *hint hint* she doesn't ask me to say these things y'all I just love her so much OKAY
> 
> Please pray for me or send me good vibes so I can keep writing. I have some debilitating depression that keeps me confined to my bed. It's the worst thing in the world. I'm sure I'll laugh at this situation when this fic is at 100k words and 30 chapters. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make me extremely happy so please even if it's just <3 I appreciate you


	10. The Guardian's Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Credence take a stroll through Diagon Alley, where they encounter all sorts of magical amusements and mishaps.

“O-Obcurus Books?” Credence asks, eyeing the storefront sign.

Newt stops in his tracks. Oh, right. “Don’t worry about it Credence, they think they’re being clever. Some of the books have hidden information throughout them using a series of spells; hence, Obscurus Books.”

“Why would you want to hide information in a book? Why publish it at all?” Credence asks, now continuing to walk towards the shop.

“Well, let’s say you have a book unsuited for children. They could make the writing to show a children’s fairytale story instead.”

“Oh, I get it. So, are you gonna do that to  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ ?”

“Heavens, no, I want my book to have as far a reach as possible. I was even thinking of introducing it to the Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts. Hello, Mr. Worme!” Newt greets the man at the front of the shop. “Credence, I’ll be right back after I have a talk with this gentleman. Why don’t you look around, see if anything catches your eye?” And with that, he and Mr. Worme disappear to the back of the bookstore to discuss Newt’s manuscript.

Credence looks around. The walls are stacked floor to ceiling with books, making it appear rather more like a library. He feels he could spend the entire day just in here! Now that he’s allowed to read more than the Bible, Credence has found enjoyment in reading. He’s read almost all of his Hogwarts books and is starting the Ilvermorny ones. He likes to draw comparisons between them and especially tell Newt, who jokingly rolls his eyes when he hears the name, which is precisely why Credence insists on mentioning the American wizarding school to him.

Credence runs his fingers over the spines of the books as he passes by until one  _ growls _ at him. Not one to run away from danger, he slowly pulls it out and sees that it is indeed snarling at him through its clenched teeth formed by its pages. He ever so carefully slides it back and pets it as if to comfort it. Surprisingly, it quiets down and Credence chuckles.  _ Will Newt have a book like this?  _ he thinks. He browses until Newt comes back, beaming. Credence smiles in return.

“Anything catch your interest?” Newt asks. 

“Yeah, there was a book that growled at me!” Credence exclaims, pointing in the direction of the book.

“They can be a bit temperamental at times,” Newt says casually and starts to look around himself. Eventually, he declares they can go to Flourish and Blotts to find more school-oriented books for Credence if he doesn’t want anything here. Credence agrees and off they go.

“So it went well?” Credence asks as they exit the shop and begin towards the other bookstore.

“Yes, very well. There will be a few changes, but I’m very excited!” he says, sounding thrilled.

“If Queenie were here, she’d want us to celebrate,” Credence hints.

“Oh, I know just the place,” Newt says and steers them in the direction of a sweets shop instead. He asks for Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans and five chocolate frogs in addition to some pastries. Their goods all bagged up, Newt then leads them back to the Leaky Cauldron where they came from. Why didn’t he think of this before?

“Isn’t it a little early for drinks?” Credence asks.

Newt laughs. “It’s never too early for butter beer! Come on, it’ll warm us up,” he says, holding the door open. Credence just shrugs and gets a table while Newt orders their drinks. Newt watches Credence’s expression carefully as he sips the warm, buttery drink. Credence’s face lights up after his first sip and Newt is pleased with himself.

“Mm, this is good. Really, really good. Queenie would approve!” He says, and holds out his drink. Newt clinks their glasses together.

“Cheers!” Newt says and starts on his own drink. Afterwards, he takes out the sweets and explains the concept of Bertie Botts. 

“And I really mean every flavor, see this green one here? It’s probably snot,” Newt says and slowly brings it to his mouth, keeping eye contact with Credence all the while.

Credence’s jaw drops as Newt actually bites into it and rolls it around his tongue.

“False alarm, just kiwi,” he says, eating the rest of it. He’s trying not to smile at Credence’s expression, but he can’t help it eventually. “Your face!” He chuckles and this is exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for from the younger wizard. 

Credence unfreezes from his horrified expression and grabs the bag to take out a peculiar gray bean just to challenge Newt. 

“Oh, that’s got to be dusty floor or something,” Newt says, shaking his head.

“Mm, earl grey tea. The  _ most _ disgusting one,” he proclaims and Newt opens his mouth to counter this absolute falsehood, but Credence grabs the chocolate frogs before he can do so.

“Open them carefully,” Newt says, and Credence does so, not understanding why until the little frog hops onto the table.

“Are they chocolate covered frogs? We can’t eat those,” Credence says, worried for the little frogs. He shakes his head ‘no’ at Newt, who catches the little frog and offers it to Credence.

“Not to worry, they’re just enchanted sweets. One-hundred percent chocolate. And here’s the collectable card,” he offers Credence. His apprentice takes both items. He eats the chocolate carefully and reads the card that came along with it.

“The Witch Morgana,” he reads. “Oh, I read about her in my Ilvermorny books!” 

Newt pretends to be put-out as he says, “I’m sure she was in your Hogwarts books, too.”

“Sorry, I guess I’ve just been reading them more recently,” he says, looking away. Newt’s expression softens. He knows Credence wishes that he could have seen Ilvermorny, too.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just teasing you,” he says, allaying Credence’s worries. He takes a chocolate frog for himself and looks at the card before giving it to Credence. “The Sorcerer Merlin,” he says, and Credence adds it to his growing collection. He gets three more cards: Godric Gryffindor, Andros the Invincible, and Dzou Yen, who Newt speaks at length about.

“Did you spend a long time in the Far East, then?”

“Mm, couple of months,” Newt says from behind his glass. “That’s where I found Dougal being hunted for his fur. I’m sure it would’ve been the same here, though,” he says, and shrugs. 

Something about the way Newt says this sends alarm bells off in Credence’s head, but he can’t think of why. Surreptitiously, he takes a look around, maybe he had felt something off about one of the patrons? He didn’t want anyone knowing they had a demiguise in their possession, after all. The room is sparse, and everyone is keeping mostly to themselves. Credence shrugs off the feeling and continues drinking. He lets the butterbeer suffuse him with warmth and comfort. 

After they finish, they head to the apothecary.

“They must be a fan of you over there, with all your creatures’ items,” Credence says, smiling at his mentor. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Newt says. He remembers the last time the niffler got loose and tried to steal all the  _ expensive _ unicorn horns. That incorrigible beast.

Credence shivers slightly, even in the warm overcoat Queenie had made him he’s cold. He looks at Newt and wishes he were closer to his warmth. He immediately shakes his head from this thought. As they’re walking to the apothecary, Credence sees something unusual. 

Down the street walking towards them are two wizards holding hands. Credence thinks he must be mistaken, that they must be very good friends until he sees one man lean in and kiss his partner! On the mouth, even! Credence almost trips over himself watching this display. As the two men pass by, he turns his head to look at their interlinked hands. 

Newt wonders what’s got Credence’s attention and he follows his gaze to see the couple.  _ He mustn’t be used to such obvious displays of affection,  _ Newt thinks. 

“Isn’t it nice to see two people in love?”

Credence jumps and hurriedly nods, turning back to face Newt. He immediately goes red. Newt had caught him staring unashamedly and had commented on it too. Hadn’t his mentor seen the two obvious  _ males? _ Another thought hits Credence: Newt had certainly observed them and made light of it. Did that mean, in the wizarding world, rules were…different? His heart skips a beat. He can’t think like this, can’t let himself hope for anything. He stares adamantly at his shoes until they get to the apothecary.

Newt sells many items, including Frank’s feathers and the remaining occamy eggshells. He also buys many potion ingredients, many of which Credence is starting to recognize from  _ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _ . 

Their next stop is Madame Malkin’s Robes, where Newt buys Credence plain black robes for school. He also offers to buy Credence regular robes, but Credence declines with his go-to phrase, “You’ve already done so much.”

Newt sighs and says he’ll take a look by himself then, if Credence doesn’t mind. Credence doesn’t, and he allows Newt to browse at his leisure. While Credence is getting measured for his robes, he sees Newt browsing the ladies’ section. Was he looking for something for a, a sweetheart that he had? For… Miss Goldstein? 

Credence doesn’t know what possesses him to hop off the stool as soon as the witch is finished taking his measurements and walk up to Newt. He crosses his arms almost automatically. Newt is looking at a pretty light-blue robe that looks fit for a party. “Looking for something special?” Credence asks.

Newt jumps as if he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t have, and draws his hand back from where he was feeling the soft material.

“Oh, Credence, hello. Umm, just, I was looking for something for my cousin. She’s going to be upset that I didn’t bring her anything from my travels. I thought this robe would make up for it.” He shrugs noncommittally and starts to back away. 

Credence immediately feels guilty for the way he’d approached the older wizard. “Then you should get it, it’s real pretty. I think she would love it,” he says.

“Yeah?” Newt asks and approaches the dress again. “This material is divine,” he says of the chiffon. “Perfect.” They end up buying the dress along with Credence’s tailored robes.

“Where to now, Credence?” Newt asks once they’re outside. Credence shifts his shopping bag from one hand to another as he looks around. 

“Um, maybe I could get an owl?” he asks Newt.

“Perfect, to Eeylops Owl Emporium we go.”

Inside the shop are all kinds of owls, from snowy to screech, and most of them are asleep. Some blink their eyes sleepily as the two wizards walk in but go back into their slumber immediately after they pass by. Credence doesn’t know where to look.

“How about this one then, Credence? She seems like a sweetheart,” Newt says next to the cage of a tawny owl. 

“Oh, she’s beautiful,” Credence says as soon as he sees her. He reaches inside her cage and she lightly nips at his finger. He picks up the cage.

“That’s settled then,” Newt says, paying for her. “What’re you going to name her then?”

“Oh, well I was thinking, since your owl’s name is Orion, I could name mine Artemis.”

Newt flushes and shakes his head. “Oh, that’s a wonderful name but you can’t. That’s my cousin’s name. If she finds out, it’s going to be disastrous.” Credence doesn’t quite understand why it would be disastrous if Newt’s cousin shared the same name as his owl, but he lets it go. 

“How about Irene? Irene the tawny owl,” Credence offers instead.

“That’s a great name. Is that okay with you, Irene?” Newt asks the owl. She lets out a sleepy hoot and both men chuckle. “That’s a ‘yes’,” he confirms. “Did you still want to go to Flourish and Blotts, Credence?” Credence answers in the affirmative and off they go. That is until Credence sees a little black kitten in a window shop. Newt smiles, watching Credence.

“You want to head inside?” He asks his apprentice.

“Oh, no, I mean we just got Irene. I can’t, it’s too much.”

“Credence, I have an entire suitcase full of beasts. One more isn’t going to be a bother,” Newt explains gently.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Credence says, still staring at the kitten. Newt gives him a little push on the small of his back and they go inside. “I’ve always liked black cats. Ma always made me chase them away if they were in the church,” he says sadly. He puts Irene down to turn the cage of the cat in the window display. He opens it and picks up the kitten in both hands. She meows softly and Credence is smitten. He has to have her. 

“Her name’s Crystal,” he tells Newt as he picks out cat food and a collar. Newt rocks her in his arms like a baby and coos at her, telling her she’s going to have a great owner. After they buy her, Credence goes into the corner of the shop to open the suitcase and drop her off in his room, in addition to Irene. 

Flourish and Blotts is not completely forgotten. Credence browses the shop for  _ ages _ while Newt picks up updated editions of books for second-years. He has a feeling that between him and Albus, Credence will follow an accelerated plan of study. Not to mention, his magic was already so powerful and advanced. Yes, he did blow things up sometimes and kill flowers, but that was par for the course. 

Credence returns to him with three books about herbology, familiars, and a storybook. Newt eyes the last one wearily, as he doesn’t want Credence to read about the Deathly Hallows, but it can’t be helped. He would find out at some point, wouldn’t he? 

After all their shopping is done, they find a little restaurant to sit down at. Credence is thankful for the warmth and chance to relax for a bit after all the walking they’d done up and down Diagon Alley. It hadn’t been too crowded, as it wasn’t peak hours for shopping. Perhaps Newt had taken them early on purpose in order to make Credence feel more comfortable.

Newt orders fish and chips and Credence does the same, knowing he should try the famous food at least once while he’s here. They pass the time by talking about Newt’s book and what they’d each bought.

“So when will I get to buy a copy?” Credence asks, picking at his chips.

“Oh, in about a month’s time, I should think. Which reminds me, we’ll have to go back to New York,” Newt says.

Credence’s face lights up and he abandons his chips completely. “Why would we have to go back to New York?” he asks, not daring to hope.

“I promised Tina I would deliver a copy of my book to her in person,” Newt says, smiling. 

“So we’re going to visit Tina and Queenie?” he asks, excited. Newt answers in the affirmative, and Credence grins and starts to eat his fish and chips. Newt is glad to see Credence so happy today. The younger wizard then starts to talk about Irene and Crystal, and how he’s going to be the best owner ever. Newt tells him he has no doubt, judging by how well he takes care of the creatures. Credence turns a little pink and can’t meet his mentor’s eye after such high praise. 

The two finish eating and start heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. As they’re doing so, Orion swoops down seemingly out of nowhere and starts pecking at Newt’s ear.

“Ow, Orion, what’s gotten into you?” Newt asks as he gently moves the bird to his arm so he’ll stop attacking his face. He reaches to get the envelope attached to Orion’s leg. It says ‘URGENT’ in big red letters, with no return address. Newt wonders what it could be as he hurriedly tears it open.

Suddenly, the letter comes alive, its mouth formed by the flaps of the envelope and tongue by the red bookmark. Credence stares in amazement as it starts to shout at Newt.

“ _ Newton Artemis Fido Scamander!” _ Screams a woman’s voice, high and lilting. It would be attractive if she weren’t positively shrieking. “ _ I find out that you’ve gone to New York, let out an array of your beasts, gotten into a duel with Gellert Grindelwald, terrorist at large, and you don’t have the decency to visit your own mother? I know you’re in London! Come home at once, before I send Theseus after you! And say hello to your new friend for me, won’t you dear?”  _

The last part is said in a pleasant voice before the letter blows a raspberry in Newt’s face and tears itself to shreds and falls to the ground. Newt is shocked. People have turned to look and now they’re whispering behind their hands. “That’s the man who captured Grindelwald!” Credence hears someone say. He himself is torn between laughing and consoling Newt, who’s still standing there, staring at the remnants of the letter while Orion has gone back to nipping his ear, gently this time. 

“Newt…” Credence starts, nudging him a bit. The older wizard turns to look at him. “Is your middle name Artemis?” he asks with a grin.

Newt groans and drops all his belongings to throw both hands to his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you've had a blessedly peaceful (or adventurous) holiday season. If not, I totally understand and we can talk about it <3
> 
> LOL @depression 
> 
> UMM, anyways, huge thanks to my beautiful beta hachiseiko who is an amazing person. Not only does she beta my fic, she listens to me moan and groan about my condition. Your hard work doesn't go underappreciated darling!!! 
> 
> Please tell me what you liked or didn't like in the comments below :^D I always love kudos as well!


	11. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Credence receive a visit from Professor Dumbledore, who holds the answers to questions long sought after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Important Note at the bottom!! 
> 
> Early update for everyone because it's my birthday on Saturday, my usual update schedule! A present from me to you!

“The nerve of that woman!” Newt fumes when they get back home. “And telling me to say hello to you, of all things. How dare she?” he asks, more to himself than anything else. He angrily trudges down the case to put away Credence’s books.

“Don’t say that, Newt, I’m sure she really cares about you, or else she wouldn’t have sent the…”

“The howler! She sent me a howler marked  _ urgent _ in the middle of Diagon Alley! Who does that? I’m almost thirty years old,” he grumbles, arranging the books in the bookshelf. Credence puts his robes away and goes to open Crystal’s cage. He takes the little kitten out and brings her to Newt. 

“If I hadn’t seen you for a year, maybe I’d send a howler after you, too,” Credence says without thinking. “Uh, I mean, you know. I’d miss you too. That’s all, she just misses you.”

Newt sighs and takes the little kitten from Credence, picking her up and placing her against his chest. “I know she misses me, she told me as much in her letters. I guess it’s my own fault really, as I didn’t set a date to visit home again. I just told her I would,” he says. 

“So does that mean we’re going to visit your family?” Credence asks, smiling. He would love to meet more Scamanders, the people who raised Newt. He’s curious to see what they’re like.

“I suppose we have to now. Within the week, I’d say, but tomorrow we’ve got a meeting with Professor Dumbledore.” Newt prepares formula for the kitten and starts to feed her.

“T-tomorrow? Already?” Credence says, surprised.

“Yes, we’ve got very important issues to discuss and speaking in person is much more preferable to the countless letters we’ve been exchanging,” Newt says.

“Where are we going to meet him?” Credence asks.

“In this flat, if you wouldn’t mind. I need to test that the Fidelius Charm has worked. If it has, he shouldn’t be able to find it. Would it be alright if Dumbledore knows that you reside in my house?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Credence says, knowing he has to be able to trust a select few people, and if Newt trusted Dumbledore, Credence would too. In the end, his final hiding place is the case which only Newt, Tina and Queenie know about. 

Newt spends the rest of his day cleaning the flat, answering letters, and taking care of his creatures. Credence tries his hardest to go over his notes and memorize what he’d learned over the past couple of weeks. Newt sees this and tells him not to worry, that Dumbledore won’t be asking him for the cure to boils or anything like that. 

“He’ll probably ask you to do some simple spells, just to see where you’re at. Don’t worry about it too much, okay?” Newt reassures him. Credence feels a little better but is afraid he won’t be able to perform spells like he usually did. He’s been having a harder time controlling his magic for some reason, and he thought it was the wand Newt had given him. He wishes they could have gone to Ollivander’s, but he was too shy to ask Newt for a new wand after the man had handcrafted one for him especially. Credence shrugs and decides not to worry about it.

*~*~*~*

The next afternoon, Credence and Newt watch from the window as a tall, dark-haired man with a short, trimmed beard walks back and forth, trying to look for Newt’s flat. He’s dressed in striking purple robes, and Newt is glad his flat is on the magical side of town, or else he would be an odd sight. 

“I think it’s working. We should let him in,” Credence says after about five minutes.

“You’re right, but isn’t it kind of funny to see Dumbledore just walk past the flat about ten times?” Newt says. Credence nudges him and he leaves to fetch his former professor.

“Hello, Professor!” Newt calls as he steps out. Dumbledore turns around and beams at Newt. He looks the same as always, with a twinkle in his eye and his crooked nose that somehow fits him perfectly. 

“Newt, my dear man,” Dumbledore says, and opens his arms. Newt jogs up to tackle him in a fierce hug and makes Dumbledore laugh. 

“I’ve missed you,” Newt says, pulling back. “I always thought of everything you taught me while I was out in the field. Those transfiguration spells really came in handy.”

“Oh, I’m sure they did. Now, I know you cast the Fidelius Charm so would you mind revealing the location of Credence Barebone?”

“Sure. Credence Barebone resides in my flat.” He also gives the address and suddenly, a building pops up out from between two others next to it.

“That’s a powerful charm,” Dumbledore says, eyeing Newt.

Newt shrugs. “I did what I had to do. Shall we?” They enter the flat just as Credence comes out of the kitchen with a tray laden with biscuits and tea. He puts the tray down on the coffee table and goes to greet Dumbledore.

“And you must be Credence Barebone. I’m Albus Dumbledore, but you may call me whatever you like,” he says, and reaches out a hand.

Credence shakes it and says, “Nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore.” He sits on the loveseat next to Newt and takes in the other man’s appearance. He’s dressed so…colorfully.

“Now, Credence, I hope you don’t mind me asking about your obscurus. If I am to tutor you, I must know your strengths and limitations. How have you been feeling lately?”

Credence is a little surprised that they’re jumping into it so suddenly, but he tries to answer to the best of his ability. He supposes Dumbledore wants to know about his magic. “Well, my magic has been stilted lately. I’m not sure if it’s because of the obscurus or because of the wand.”

“Show me,” says Dumbledore, and Credence fetches his wand. He tries to cast a warming spell on his tea, but the cup shatters instead. Then he tries Reparo to no effect. He looks to Newt, who intervenes on his behalf and fixes the cup.

“Hmm… let me see the wand?” he asks and takes it from where Credence offers it across the table. “This is good work, Newt,” he tells the other man as he inspects the wood. 

Newt smiles shyly and nods in thanks. Credence fidgets on the sofa and scoots closer to Newt. Dumbledore suddenly looks up and gives the wand back to Credence. “I’m afraid it’s not the wand,” he says. A feeling of dread engulfs Credence. That means… the obscurus. He gulps.

“I-is it coming back? The obscurus?” he asks worriedly. Newt puts a hand on his shoulder and he marginally relaxes.

“I’m not sure,” starts Dumbledore. “Now, how have you been  _ feeling _ lately? I’m talking about your emotions, Credence.” He leans forward in his seat.

“Oh, um, good. I’ve been feeling much better these past few weeks, ever since Newt found me,” he says, and gives a shy smile in Newt’s direction, who smiles back.

Dumbledore looks between the two men on the couch and understands the situation immediately. “It’s not your obscurus, but it could be if you let it,” he proclaims, and starts to pour himself some tea with cream and extra sugar. He leans back and sighs, comforted by the warmth of the drink. Outside, he sees that it’s starting to snow.

“If it’s not the obscurus, then what is it? What does that mean? How can I fix it?” Credence asks rapidly. He’s eager to know the solution to this situation that seems to have arisen out of nowhere.

“We’ll talk about it during our first session. It’s not a pressing issue, at the moment. Now, Newt, how have you been finding the lunascope? I hope you used it, I’ve been missing it dearly,” he says with a glint in his eye.

Credence is shocked. Dumbledore knows what’s wrong, but he won’t tell him? It’s not a pressing issue? It couldn’t be more pressing, in his opinion. Newt looks surprised at the change of topic as well. 

“Oh, it’s been a marvel, Professor,” he says, and starts to rise to fetch it. Dumbledore waves him back down. “I should say I used it almost every night, I had to,” he says, then presses his lips together as if he hadn’t meant to say the last part. Credence is about to ask why Newt had to use the lunascope every night, but he’s interrupted by Dumbledore.

“You can keep it, consider it a gift. I’m glad you were able to make use of it,” he says.

“Oh, Professor, I couldn’t—”

“Oh, but you can,” Dumbledore says, smiling. He sips his tea and puts the cup down onto the pretty china saucer on the table. “Credence, if you wouldn’t mind, do you think Newt and I could speak privately? Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn too,” he says and chuckles. 

“Not at all, Professor,” Credence says, leaves to go to the suitcase. He had been anxious to play with Crystal anyway. 

“He’s a special young man,” Dumbledore says to Newt after he’s sure Credence has left.

“Yes, he is,” Newt agrees with a soft smile. 

“Might you know why Credence is having trouble with his magic, Newt? When did you start noticing it?”

Newt scratches the back of his head and tries to remember. “Well, at first he did wandless magic with Lumos. He was doing just fine, he even did a wordless Auguamenti spell and produced crystal clear water. It started when… he gave me a rose. Yes, he was having trouble with Herbivicus and it all went downhill after that. He was able to produce a garden but afterwards, he started to either pronounce words wrong or just have the wrong effect. I’m not sure why.”

“Really? You’re not sure why?” Dumbledore asks, sipping his tea.

“No, but you must tell me, Professor. I want to help Credence. I have to,” pleads Newt. 

Dumbledore sighs. “It’s not for me to tell you. Credence will have to tell you on his own, after I have a word with him.”

“Professor…” Newt says, downcast. “Professor, please. He was the only one I was able to save. I can’t let the obscurus eat him alive. You told me about Ariana, so you know the consequences. I watched it happen over and over, time and time again. The other children, they weren’t so lucky,” Newt says, trying to blink back tears.

“Oh, my dear man,” Dumbledore says, and gets up to sit next to Newt. He puts an arm around his shoulders. “I promise you, it’s not as serious as all that. I sense it too, that his obscurus has been diminished. Luckily for us this new matter will be resolved easily if you let it be. If not, I’ll intervene” he promises. 

“You’re not going to give me any clues, are you?” Newt asks. Dumbledore smiles and shakes his head. They talk about Grindelwald then, and Newt’s interactions with him.

“He’s as sly as ever. Speaking of which, Grindelwald has escaped MACUSA custody,” Dumbledore says casually. 

“What?!” Newt exclaims, his mouth falling open in shock. “I-It’s not been three weeks, how has he escaped? This can’t be true, Professor!”

“I’m afraid it is. You should be expecting a letter from Miss Goldstein within the week, I should say. Right now, they’re keeping things under wraps so as not to alarm the citizenry, but he is at large once more.”

Newt shakes his head, unbelieving. He was right to have become Credence’s Secret-Keeper. If anyone found out that he was alive… “What should we do?”

“The only thing we can do is stay vigilant. I would advise laying low for a while, as you’ve made yourself a personal enemy of Grindelwald. He does so love personal vendettas. Hogwarts is protected. You and Credence should come stay there for the time being,” Dumbledore offers. 

“If you think it’s for the best, Professor…” Newt says, worn out. He’ll take almost any suggestion Dumbledore has right now, even if it means leaving the home he’d promised Credence he could put roots down in. 

The younger wizard is laying down in his bed with Crystal on his chest, looking up through the skylight at the stars. He’d turned the lever because he’d wanted to see the constellation Newt had crafted just for him. He wonders what Newt and Dumbledore could be talking about when a knock startles him out of bed. He slowly puts Crystal down before exiting the suitcase to see Newt standing there, looking a bit nervous.

“Everything alright?” He whispers.

“Yes, just fine,” Newt lies. They both walk out to the sitting room to say their goodbyes to Dumbledore. 

“Newt will bring you to Hogwarts on Monday morning then, won’t you, Newt?”

“That’s right,” Newt says. He hugs Dumbledore before he leaves, and then he’s off. They watch Dumbledore step outside and disapparate out of sight.

Newt sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to him. Credence sits down. “There’s something wrong,” he says immediately, and Newt sighs.

“We’re going to Hogwarts on Monday, and we’re going to stay with Dumbledore for a little bit. He wants to keep a close eye on you in order to better teach you. Are you okay with that?” 

“Just tell me what’s wrong,” Credence says, shaking his head. Newt wishes Credence could let this go. 

“Credence,” he starts. “Remember how my first priority is to keep you safe? Well, in order to do that we’re going to be staying at Hogwarts. It’s much better protected than this little old flat of mine, trust me.”

Credence deflates. “So we’re moving again?” He asks, not that he had any attachment to the flat in the first place, only that it was  _ Newt’s.  _ He’d been living in the suitcase anyway, so why did it bother him so much?

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, Credence,” he says and rubs the other’s back in a comforting gesture. 

“It’s okay,” Credence says and tries to feel it too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news and bad news.
> 
> Bad News: I am putting this fic on hiatus indefinitely or until I feel better. I am currently unable to write or read my own fanfic because of some unholy depression that won't allow me to write, read, etc. 
> 
> Good News: I have written several chapters ahead and they just need editing from myself and my beta but mostly from me. I will also update weekly in order to make up for the time I've missed after I take this fic off hiatus. 
> 
> as always huge thanks to my lovely beta Hachiseiko for correcting tons of mistakes <3 love youuu
> 
> how you could help/make me feel better: leave comments! tell me what you like or don't like! I take all feedback into account. thanks for reading!


	12. Flying Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a minute Theseus, you haven’t even asked Credence if he wants to learn to ride,” Newt says, stepping between them.
> 
> “Of course the boy wants to learn, take a look at him,” he says gesturing to Credence, who has already stuck his hand out.
> 
> “It’s alright, Newt,” Credence says, not really feeling it but determined to learn how to ride anyway.
> 
> “If you say so,” Newt says and keeps a careful watch over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN
> 
> LUNA'S BACK, TELL A FRIEND!
> 
> Hi friends, I'm alive. Please enjoy this chapter!

“Are you sure this is where your family lives?” Credence asks, staring at a huge open field of green grass. There is fencing in some areas, but it looks broken down.

“I’m sure,” Newt chuckles and steps forward. He takes out his wand and taps the air when suddenly ripples shoot forth and gradually reveal a large estate with a barn off to one side. Credence stares in amazement.

“Let’s be on, then,” Newt says, and steps inside the bubble. Credence steps through the invisible barrier as well and stops when he sees a giant beast staring him down. Its gleaming orange eyes look straight through Credence. It has the head of an eagle and the body of a stallion. Its shining black feathers transition smoothly into fur halfway down its body. He’d read about this in Newt’s book! He maintains eye contact with the creature and goes into a low bow. It takes a while for the creature to bow back to him.

“Stanley, you can’t scare Credence as soon as he comes in! What will he think of our family?” says a woman walking towards them. She has brown, braided hair and a long feathered coat on over her dress. There’s no mistaking it, this is Newt’s mother. The hippogriff Stanley squawks and trots off at her behest.

Newt has been watching all this take place from off to the side. “Newt!” exclaims the woman as she runs towards her son. Newt picks her up as she runs into his arms and spins her around before setting her down and hugging her fiercely.

“Hi mum,” he whispers. His mother cups his face and looks into his eyes.

“I missed you,” she says and Newt laughs, tearing up a bit.

“I missed you too, mum. But the howler? Really?” he asks, wiping his eyes. His mother will not be cowed so easily.

“You never gave me a straight answer!” she says defensively, then turns to Credence. “Sorry about Stanley, he’s a tad bit overprotective. It’s nice to meet you Credence, I’m Camilla,” she says, reaching out a hand. Credence shakes it.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Scamander,” he replies.

“Oh, none of that, you can just call me Camilla,” she says. “Let’s get you two warmed up.” Newt and Credence follow her into the house. Credence catches Newt’s eyes as they’re walking and he points to the barn and shrugs.

“I’m so sorry Credence, I forgot to mention mum breeds hippogriffs,” Newt says apologetically.

“Oh, so it’s a family trait then,” Credence whispers, nodding to himself. He wonders what other characteristics Newt has inherited from his mother.

Newt just smiles and says “S’pose so!”

Inside, they meet Newt’s father, Connor. He’s a tall man with auburn hair and a straight nose. Newt looks like the perfect mixture of both Camilla and Connor, Credence thinks.

“I hope you like chicken Credence,” Connor says, pulling a pan of two roasted chickens and vegetables out of the oven.

“It smells great,” says Credence, and his stomach rumbles. Two cat-like creatures with long, sharp ears enter into the kitchen from the living room and start to paw at Credence.

“Pinky and Lola!” Newt exclaims, and he bends down to pet them. “These are kneazles Credence, much like cats,” he explains. Credence kneels to pet them as well before Camilla shoos the pets back into the sitting room.

Just as they all sit down to eat lunch, the front door opens to reveal a tall, bearded man who looks similar to Connor. He’s wearing a fine three-piece suit, navy robes, and a large black overcoat along with a hat.

“Newt!” he shouts upon seeing his brother and throws his arms open. Newt grins and pushes his chair back to walk up to the man and envelope him in a hug. He’s a bit taller than Newt, a bit broader too, and he has a well-tamed auburn beard. _This must be Theseus,_ Credence thinks.

“And who’s your friend, Newt?” Theseus asks, clapping a hand onto Newt’s shoulder.

“Theseus, this is my good friend Credence. Credence, this is my older brother Theseus,” Newt introduces, gesturing between them.

Credence gets up to shake hands with Theseus, but the other man waves at him to stay seated. He greets his parents and takes a seat at the head of the table, nearest to Credence.

“So Credence, what brings you to be in the company of a magizoologist?” Theseus asks as he starts eating. Newt’s parents look curious too, but he doesn’t know what to say.

“Well, um…I—”

“Credence was raised by muggles who didn’t allow him to attend Ilvermorny. I told him he could travel with me in order to attend Hogwarts,” Newt explains easily.

“Don’t tell me… he kidnapped you?” Theseus asks, raising a brow. Credence immediately bites his lower lip to keep from laughing. He can hear Newt sputtering into his water next to him at the prospect of _kidnapping._

“Newt hasn’t kidnapped me, I came here of my own free will. I met Professor Dumbledore yesterday, and Newt’s taking me to Hogwarts on Monday to start my education,” Credence clarifies.

“Oh, Professor Dumbledore you said? How is he? I miss that man,” Theseus says fondly. The rest of the conversation carries on until there’s nothing left to say, and Theseus’ curiosity has been satisfied. Or, most of it anyway. He keeps looking between Newt and Credence as if he’s trying to determine something, but Credence can’t figure out what it could be. He hopes Newt’s brother doesn’t actually think he’s been kidnapped.

“Thank you for lunch dad. I’m going to show Credence upstairs now,” he says and takes his suitcase with him upstairs with Credence in tow. They enter Newt’s room, and Credence has a sudden feeling of déjà vu. Then he figures it out: Newt had based Credence’s room partly on his childhood bedroom.

“I’m going to have to ask you Credence, do you want my family to know you’re alive?” Newt asks.

“Wait a minute, didn’t you already tell them?” he asks, confused.

Newt shakes his head no. “They only know you as a friend who’s traveling with me, not as who you really are. I was afraid of telling Theseus especially because he’s an Auror, and though I can trust him, I don’t know what he would do with the information. Technically he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone, but still…” Newt trails off, sitting on his bed. “MACUSA is still keeping everything about you under wraps, thank Merlin. Even if I said ‘Credence Barebone is alive,’ it wouldn’t mean much to them.”

“I think… it’s better to keep it a secret for now,” Credence says. Though he likes Theseus, he doesn’t know how the man would react in the future if he found out a powerful obscurial that MACUSA tried to kill was still alive and thriving under his own brother’s care.

“Alright, now that that’s settled, how do you feel about spending the night? It would make mum and dad happy, I think,” Newt says sheepishly. Credence smiles.

“I’d like that,” Credence says, and Newt looks relieved. He’d been afraid they’d been doing too much moving around for Credence’s taste.

“Now, how would you like to take a look at the hippogriffs?” Newt asks, getting up and looking out his window. Credence joins him and they see Camilla opening the barn for the hippogriffs to get some exercise. “I should help mum cast concealment charms.” Credence answers in the affirmative and they put their coats on to combat the winter chill.

By the time they step outside, Theseus and Connor have made it out to the barn as well. Connor is keeping track of the hippogriffs already concealed and Theseus is helping his mother cast the charms as the hippogriffs walk out. Newt joins in on this task by asking his father which ones still need concealment.

There seem to be about twenty in total, and Credence can’t believe that Camilla actually takes care of so many of them. Then again, he supposes that he and Newt take care of more creatures than that in the case. Only, hippogriffs are so _large_. _There must be an expansion charm on the barn, or else it wouldn’t be able to fit so many,_ Credence thinks.

“Newt make you ride a hippogriff yet, Credence?” Theseus asks him as they watch the creatures take flight. Credence shakes his head no. “Really?” He says, disbelieving. “You’ve been on a broomstick, at least?” Again, Credence shakes his head no. Theseus stares. Then, “Newt!” he shouts. His brother comes jogging over from where he’d been petting a hippogriff. He looks between Theseus and Credence. “You haven’t taught your _friend_ to ride yet?” Theseus asks, incredulous.

“No, I guess we just never got ‘round to it,” Newt shrugs. He sees Credence shivering a bit so he takes his wand out and mutters a warming spell on him. Credence smiles at him in thanks and Newt smiles softly back. They must look at each other for a bit too long because Theseus clears his throat to get their attention.

“Well, we’re gonna fix that today,” he says, sounding determined. “Accio broomstick!” A broomstick flies out of the barn and into Theseus’ hand. “Here we are,” he says, spinning the broomstick once. He lays it on the ground next to Credence and demonstrates what to do. “You’re gonna put your hand out and say ‘up!’”

“Wait a minute Theseus, you haven’t even asked Credence if he wants to learn to ride,” Newt says, stepping between them.

“Of course the boy wants to learn, take a look at him,” he says gesturing to Credence, who has already stuck his hand out.

“It’s alright, Newt,” Credence says, not really feeling it but determined to learn how to ride anyway.

“If you say so,” Newt says and keeps a careful watch over him.

“Up!” Credence commands and the broom flies into his hand, going above his head. He keeps a tight grip and wills it to come down. It does so slowly until it’s at waist height.

“Good,” says Theseus. “Now throw a leg over and sit down. To go up, just grab the handle and turn upwards. To go down, do the opposite. Left and right turns are self-explanatory.”

Credence sits on the broomstick and turns the handle upwards, a bit too much it seems, as the broom whooshes upward ten feet, then twenty, then thirty feet up as Theseus and Newt watch, the latter mildly concerned.

“Help!” Credence shouts, panicking. He can see _everything_ from up here, and he doesn’t want to! He tries lowering the handle but the broom won’t budge one inch. He stays there, floating above the Scamander estate in suspended motion. “I’m stuck!” He shouts, and down below he sees Newt talking to his parents and running into the barn. A swift feeling of vertigo hits Credence and he closes his eyes and huddles over the broomstick, sick to his stomach.

Suddenly, he hears a swooshing flap of wings next to him, and he turns his head to look at Newt on the back of a spotted hippogriff. “Credence, don’t worry, I’m going to get you down, okay? I need you to trust me. When I go below you, I need you to jump off the broomstick and onto Bella here,” he says, patting the hippogriff. Credence shakes his head, horrified at the prospect of jumping off. He could fall!

“I’ll catch you, I promise,” Newt says imploringly. After a few moments, Credence nods his head and Newt smiles, relieved. “Alright, I’ll tell you when.” He steers Bella until they’re directly underneath Credence. “You can jump now,” he says, holding out his arms. He’s left enough space for Credence so that he can sit in front of him. It turns out he doesn’t even have to jump all that much. He slowly dismounts from the broomstick right onto Bella’s back.

Newt immediately hugs Credence to his chest. “Oh, Credence,” he sighs.

“I’m okay,” Credence reassures him. He’s glad that Newt can’t see him from his position, as Credence’s face is turning red from such close contact.

“Well then, want to go for a proper ride?” Newt says amiably now that Credence isn’t in any immediate danger.

“Sure,” says Credence, wanting to be as close to Newt as he possibly can. Newt grabs Credence around the middle with his left arm to keep his balance while he holds the hippogriff’s scruff with his right hand. Newt does something with his feet that Credence can’t see and they go speeding off.

“We’re concealed from muggles,” Newt explains as they fly throughout the village, most of which is a non-wizarding territory. Credence sees all the little houses and snow-covered treetops. There are winding roads and little people on their way to places he’ll never know about. The wind is biting but the warming charm Newt had cast keeps Credence from the worst of it. The hippogriff’s body is soft and warm, too.

“Are you having fun, Credence?” Newt whispers against the shell of his ear. Credence can’t help but blush. He’s sure that Newt doesn’t mean to have this effect on him, but he _does_.

“Y-yes,” Credence stutters.

“That’s good,” Newt says and grips him tighter.

How could Newt not know what he was doing to Credence? How he was setting all his nerves aflame, how he made his heart beat faster with every word. Every touch, however innocent, all registers the same to Credence.

“Let me teach you to steer, there’s nothing to it,” he says, and grabs Credence’s hands in both of his. Credence doesn’t know how red he’s getting at this point, but he’s sure the color could rival Newt’s hair. Newt moves his hands to Bella’s scruff and tells him how to push or pull for faster or slower, and how to change direction.

“At least I’m learning to fly on _something_ ,” Credence says, and Newt chuckles.

“I should have never let you go up there alone on that old family broomstick,” Newt says. “Turn here and we can head home.” He points east and Credence successfully turns Bella in the right direction. “Very good,” Newt says and rests his chin on Credence’s shoulder. Credence adamantly keeps his gaze straight ahead; he doesn’t know what will happen if he sees Newt’s face right now. It takes them ten minutes to reach the Scamander estate, but Credence wishes he could have a little longer alone with Newt.

All of the other hippogriffs seem to be returning as well. Camilla is herding them into the barn as Connor checks them off on a clipboard. Theseus is waiting for Newt and Credence to return near the old broomstick he’d gotten down eventually. Newt hops off and holds out a hand for Credence to help him dismount. Credence’s knees almost buckle as he dismounts and Newt grabs him around the waist to hold him up.

“Okay?” He asks, searching his face intently. Credence hurriedly nods and Newt lets go of him. His apprentice immediately misses Newt’s warmth. Bella walks off as Theseus comes closer.

“So sorry about that, Credence, don’t know what went wrong,” Theseus says. Newt has an explanation that he keeps to himself about Credence’s volatile magic.

“That’s okay, maybe some other time,” Credence replies gamely, and Theseus claps him on the shoulder.

“Good man!” He says.

“Theseus just wants you to be able to ride because he was a beater for Gryffindor’s Quidditch team,” Newt says, rolling his eyes.

“And you were a chaser for Hufflepuff, what difference does it make?” Theseus returns.

“You didn’t tell me you played Quidditch,” Credence says, turning to Newt. The other man looks a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, Newt was more competitive than me if I remember correctly,” Theseus reveals and Credence looks surprised. He can’t imagine Newt being _competitive._

“That’s not true,” Newt says, but his face has gone a bit pink, so Credence thinks there might be a little truth in it after all. Maybe he should ask Dumbledore…

“Oh Credence, you’re alright!” Camilla says. She reaches up to smack Theseus and Newt on the sides of their heads.

“Ow, mum!” They chorus, rubbing their heads.

“Is this how you boys treat a guest? I raised you two better than this,” she scolds.

“Camilla, it’s not their fault, really, it’s my magic. Don’t be too hard on them,” Credence intervenes.

Camilla relents and returns to her husband. Hand in hand, she and Connor walk back into the house.

“Am I going to get to meet your cousin someday?” Credence asks Newt as they start to head inside as well.

“Newt told you about our cousin, eh?” asks Theseus with a smile.

“Yeah, Newt bought her a real pretty robe from Diagon Alley the other day. I was just wondering about all the Scamanders, I guess,” Credence says, shrugging.

“Maybe someday,” Newt says quietly. He doesn’t look happy about it, though Credence isn’t sure why.

“I think we should invite her over,” Theseus says to Newt. Newt shakes his head no with a tight look on his face, lips pursed and brow furrowed. Credence wishes he understood more of this exchange.

“She and Credence would have fun,” he grumbles, and Newt simply asks him to stop. Credence is surprised. What is it about Newt’s cousin that he harbors such ill will?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more chapters finished before I have to write more, so I thought I might as well put them up to inspire myself. I have started two other Fantastic Beasts fanfics if you want to check those out. I know exactly what I want to write but like I've said, my depression makes it super hard. I'm doing much better than I was last year, so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> If anyone would like to be a beta reader, please let me know!!! My amazing beta reader has a life now unlike me, so yeah. Any nice person who'd like to mark up my documents in red ink and tell me I'm doing everything wrong, let me know <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me at on tumblr at https://lunar-obscure-us.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> :^D Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm back!


End file.
